


Rusting Iron

by Nightmare_Writer18



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Real World, Angst and Humor, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Borderline Personality Disorder, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Dark Magic, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Insanity, Manipulation, Marvel References, Marvel Universe, Minor Character Death, Possession, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Psychological Warfare, RPF, Seduction, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 24,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Writer18/pseuds/Nightmare_Writer18
Summary: Marvel has been sucessful for over twelve years entertaining children and adults alike. However, no one really knows what really keeps the company alive. The truth is far from sugar and spice and everything nice.
Relationships: Robert Downey Jr./Susan Downey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Prelude

For many years, Marvel has been seen all over the world as a bright beacon in an increasingly dark age of violence, death, war, abuse and whatever falls in the deep end of sin. The stories they tell are as soothing as a voice or as rough as a seraded knife. No matter, the point being which this great, ever rising light of the world doesn't shine as the sun without casting the long dark shadows behind. We all know that light needs darkness as a coin needs its other side to make it whole. However, the real question is what exactly is in the shadows that Marvel casts? What is the cost for all the wealth and love of their devoted fans throughout of the decades? 

How did the MCU succeed in 2008?

**Sometime in 2005**

"We NEED an actor for the Iron Man!" one man shouted angrily. "We've been trying to get this off the ground for YEARS". 

He slammed his hand down on the cold polished wood of the meeting table. His eyes are fiery and the veins on his aged forehead seemed to have concured in strong visible frustration. This was not going well for anyone; whether it was the attendees of yet another meeting about getting an Iron Man project finally in fruition or a simple office helper. They had been searching countlessly for years for the perfect actor. This role was as rare as a jewel in the eyes of the movie and comic industry.

Although superhero movies had become popular in the eighties and nineties, all of them became dull and repetitive with each new movie. The actors grew tired, the directors either retired or died, and the audiences always left wondering like cats in cold rain where was the next thing? Where was the next fix of their drug? 

What would keep them fixated on their screens, shunning the harsh reality of the world? Surely not the news with crime 24/7, and certainly not their own families as divorces soared higher and higher every year. 

They had all decided then that the special role of Iron Man was to be precious, carefully crafted with time and care to long preserve the warm , bold red and the gleaming gold. The world would see this suit , gasp in awe and gaze in wonderment on how one of the top industries of entertainment would be able to astound the world for years. 

Suddenly, a large framed man opens the door and meets the eyes of the head of the meeting with exhaustion in his eyes. His suit was messy and had visible sweat marks on the armpits from sleepless nights and no time to even get home. 

"Favreau! Where have you been? " The head of the group barked.

He panted heavily from the long flights of stairs and raised a weak arm, hoping to blow off the next hurl of insults. 

"S-sir! I-I think I found a solution!" 

The other man raised a thick eyebrow at the younger man with doubt clear on his face. 

"Really? Then show us." 

Favereau moved to the side of the door hastily. Behind him was a woman wearing black and purple robes that looked well pressed and clean. Her face was cloacked behind a thick black veil as if she were at a funeral. The men stared at her with confusion and rising frustration; they didn't need another ridiculous show to set them off into a pent up anger screaming chorus. 

"I...I give you Lady Selene" 

Before anyone could speak, the woman now known as Lady Selene lifted her veil to reveal heavy black makeup with dark red lips that reminded the group uncomfortably of blood. Selene opened her eyes, exposing the crimson color that seemed to almost glow. The men began to feel intimidated by her strong energy like she could kill them with one soft breath. 

"I'm Lady Selene" she spoke with a low voice. "I've been interested in your company for some time. Your success pleases me so." 

Another man from the group spoke up, building what little courage he had. 

"We aren't interested in selling it, madam"

Selene began to chuckle and shook her head. 

"No, I'm actually here to sell you all something for your company." 

An audible collective gasp stirred in the room briefly but subsided quickly in anticipation. What could this offer be? 

"Your jolly little man over there told me of some business troubles and he sought out for my help. It's an honor to make your accquiantances, truly. " she smirked. 

"Well, get on with then!" The Head snorted. 

"Very well then.." 

She pulled out a thick, black book with strange symbols on the cover and laid it on the table. Selene's eyes scanned the pages quickly and her long fingers fell onto a section of a page. 

"This here gentleman, is a book of all the collected spells and enchantements over the past 100 years. These spells have been used for many Hollywood movies to ensure either success, an actor lives long for a role, creative writing, and even resurrection. Since you all seem to be in need, I'm offering you a chance to rise to the top with all the other companies and ensure a successful business as long as Marvel lives." 

Faverau walked up beside her and nodded. 

"I've looked at her background already. She specializes in magic, fortune telling, and contacting the dead." 

Selene chuckled again and nodded. 

"The boy is right and I can prove it"

The rest of the men just sat there solid and still as statues. No words could be said for her bold claims and goal. The woman took this as her cue to continue. 

"Here in this page is a spell that just may suit your needs" 

The group moved in closer and looked at the page. What they saw stunned them all. 

The head spoke again this time stuttering and tripping his words as a toddler were learning the alphabet.

"Is this...actually a spell?" 

Selene nodded. She points to the picture next to it depicting a man screaming with a shadow like creature popping from his back. Then she pointed to the text. 

"The spell is called persona histrionis or simply Actor and Character. It is said the spell can fuse the character within a human body which means the person portraying them. This has been used in order for any actor to understand their character and give an excellent performance. They can be fused with them for quite a while up to YEARS." 

The men were stilll too stunned to move. This was almost like a fever dream. It was all so surreal. 

The Head spoke up again and adjusted his glasses. 

"So..whats the price? " 

"I don't know..make your choice" 


	2. The Deal

"Fine then, but may we have a private chat for moment , Miss?" 

"Very well, then" 

As soon as the door was locked, a great out roar filled the room as if a thousand angry hornets were confined within the thick concrete of the walls.

"What are we doing, sir?! This is plain madness!"

"Come now, this is too good to be true!" 

"We need to be rational!" 

"Why should we trust a witch to-" 

Suddenly, the Head had enough. His fists hit the table again as he shouted above all: 

"ENOUGH! THAT'S ENOUGH GENTLEMEN!" 

The table rattled, carrying the heavy force of his hand against the wood. 

Finally, shutting them up allowed him to sit back in his chair for a moment and just think. No one in the room would say or do anything while he was like this. They were all cowards who bent like straw to anyone. 

The old man said nothing but said more in his mind. What were they to do then? Submit themselves to a witch? Make deals with beings that possesed magic and power beyond anything in a hundred solar systems? Or if she was a fraud? Would it be worth the risk of losing thousands of dollars because of one witch? Yet another voice in his mind argued with those doubts. Selene had boldly claimed magic was used in Hollywood to help make movies become popular and stay popular ever since. And what would happen if Marvel could finally have a hold on such magic? Could black magic finally be the key for the Iron Man? 

These questions swam around as pirhanas eating away at his mind. Was it really worth the cost? 

In the moment, an idea sprang up. His eyes were no longer filled with frustration but with a cool, collected calmness. He breathed softly as he called out: 

"Steve, open the door for her will you?" 

The man next to the head opened the door and the ominous woman walked back in with her piercing gaze.

"So, you wanted me to demonstrate to you my powers?" 

The Head gasped as a chill ran over him like cold water dropped. 

"How..did you know?" 

She said nothing for a moment and smirked again. 

"I tapped in your mind as you were thinking away. You were positvely radiating like heat. I do understand your doubts and you aren' t the first person to think such thoughts. Are you impressed now or should I show you another?" 

The head nodded in defeat. How had he been tapped into? Then again someone could've made a lucky guess. 

The spell caster lowered her head and began to murmur some strange words. They sounded garbled yet clear as crystal. Whatever she spoke must've carried great meaning as the the lights in the room suddenly flickered and dimmed down. Then a burst of glass blossomed and open with hot sparks. Screams erupted all around as the business men scambled for cover as the glass melted and burned the wood like butter. The walls now had holes which smoked and cripsed. She continued to mumble but much quieter as the glass suddenly reformed itself back together. The walls stopped burning and the wood was back to its pristine shine. 

Finally, as all settled down, he looked up at her and met her gaze.

"We will work with you most definetly, Madam. We now believe the power you posess is truly real.Forgive us for our doubt." 

"All is forgiven, dear. Now, we should discuss my pay and my..." 

**About a year** **later, 2006**

It was almost time for Marvel to finally cast someone for the role of the Iron Man. They had been working for about a year now with the witch Lady Selene. She had guided them every hour of the day and night, preparing for their first step to prosperity. Today would finally be the day Marvel got their Iron Man. 

**Noon time**

The woman was back in the same office where they met a year ago wearing her new clothes. She looked up at the men with a warm smile, something they hadn' t seen before. 

"Good afternoon, gentlemen." 

The men nodded their heads and sat down. 

"What's this about?" One asked. 

"Now dearie all will be said in due time. I just need you all to listen. " 

Selene picked up a folder with a name that was blacked out on the cover. 

"Last night, I had a vision. His face came to me in a dream. I have been given the final piece that now answered the prediction we recieved months ago." 

"Wait, what was the prediction again?" The head called out. 

"It was 'Ye will find a man of dishonor and make honored. His face your design and honor he give back." 

The file was finally opened up to a picture and a small biography of the man in the file.

"Really? The drug addict? Him?" 

"Ex-drug addict, but he will bring honor-" 

"Why him? Why not-" 

"Because he needed a chance at redemption." She interrupted. "He's already made up enough in that Disney movie recently and seems to want to work. We must give him this chance or else your company will NEVER rise up. NEVER. " 

"But Lady-" 

"AND STILL YOU CHOOSE TO ACT LIKE IMMATURE BRATS. I'VE GIVEN YOU DEMOSNTRATIONS, PREDICTIONS, AND HELPED YOU ALL WITH MY OWN MAGIC! DO I HAVE TO KILL ONE OF YOU ALL TO FINALLY GIVE YOU COMMON SENSE?!" 

They all stood there. They knew her words were worth everything to them. She had demonstrated her powers in many ways since she began her time with them and they always turned out for the best. They HAD to trust. It was all they had left. 

The head cleared his throat. 

"Is this for the best, madam?" 

Selene nodded and slid the folder to him.

"Go get him. You don't have much time and have him properly screened. And if you don' t, you will be punished accordingly." 

She clapped her hands and turned away. 

"Dismissed." 

**November 2006**

Robert Downey Jr. was now officially cast as the Iron Man. 


	3. Small beginnings

**January 2007**

"I'm..Iron Man?" 

"Yes, you are! And no one can ever take that away from you!" 

The renewed actor's heart had begun to beat happily as he recalled the encouraging words. He had been waiting for so long to regain his purpose and a brand new start. This was what he had been waiting for over the past two years. Kiss Kiss Bang Bang had been a blast yes but it wasn't enough and the Shaggy Dog had flopped. Still, it did help him climb back to the public eye. No more scandalous news of drugs, strippers, fire arms in hotels, wandering the streets at night in a green shirt and black shorts, or what was known as the Goldilocks Incident. 

For the first time in what seemed to be forever, hope was in his heart and a new sense of determination. There was work to do and Robert was willing to take up the heavy new burden of Iron Man. 

He walked into his new trailer and shut the door. Only in those moments could he heave heavily and laugh to himself. How did he do it? What merciful power had granted him this gift ? Was he determined not far from redemption and if so how? 

Things were finally looking on the bright side and for the first time in forever, he rejoiced in his new life. 

Now, all what was left to do, was to just prepare to film the movie that would send him into stardom. 

~

The first session was long and tiring but it was worth it. It was worth all the waxing, grooming, cleaning, and washing he went through. Robert knew in his heart it would be all worth it in the end. Perhaps he could finally provide for himself and his new wife. 

He kept that promise to Susan he would stop his addiction for him and for her. He made it his sacred vow and strictly followed it to the last detail. Although the pulls and cravings rose up in him from time to time, Robert made sure he recalled those exhausting days in prison. He recalled the blood, the torture, the choking and the screams of the guards attempting to save him from gangs. Every moment was vivid and burned him like acid. His hands trembled and his breathing quickened. It was always like this every time he remembered those days. 

But that's why he was now here in this new place. The hope filled man would redeem himself with more time and resolve all the suffering he caused directly or indirectly. This was a chance to renew himself and Robert took it. 

A sudden beeping from his watch shook him from his trance like state. It was already time to hit the hay and rest up for tomorrow. He took off his jacket and crawled on the tiny bed, thinking of what tomorrow holds for him. As he fell asleep, a small shadow crept by his bed, watching him.

He blinked for a moment, scanning the room with his tired eyes. Someone must've snuck in here. Then again, he didn't care anymore. Any publicity would be nice at this point. 

As he fell asleep again, the mysterious shadow crawled directly above him and watched him sleep. 


	4. New Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for sticking with me. There will be more of this to come soon.

The sun came the next morning in its gentle grace and the birds sang softly. The little trailer was now brightly lit by the golden rays as Robert stirred from his rest. He yawned and stretched himself, still a little worn from yesterday's strenuous activities. Slowly, the sleepy man stood up from his bed and noticed something odd. The floor seemed to be further away. 

Robert blinked in surprise; dazed by the new perspective. Why did he feel taller all of a sudden? As if someone stretched his body over night. He got up from the bed, now stumbling while adjusting to his new height. 

"W-woah!" 

Robert looked down again to see his legs toned and strong. He had already been working out before but he didn't remember his body looking like this. All of a sudden, an idea seized him as he ran to the mirror and gasped. 

"What's happened to me? " 

In the mirror was a new man. His hair was now curled and fluffy, his arms and chest toned and strong, and even his stomach was svelt. The most noticable features however, were his sharp new jaw and a perfect cut goatee; nothing like the peach fuzz of yesterday. For a while, he just stared at the mirror and slowly touches the beard. It felt like silk and it was also fluffy like his hair with a rich coffee color that made him feel at ease. 

"What..is going on?" He wondered.

"Why am I so...so..- AH!" 

Robert felt a sharp pain in his gut and hunched over like someone stabbed him. 

"Ngh!" 

A familiar sensation in him told him to reach for the toilet bowl. He began vomiting in the unfortunate bowl, letting out last night's dinner. He then fell to the floor with a ring in his ears as he passed out. His eyes slowly closed, seeing the same shadow from last night, this time with an audible chuckle. 

"Wh-what's...going on....?"

The noise filled his head and off he went again. 

~ 

Robert breathed in heavily as reality rushed back to him. He was still in the bathroom along with the heavy scent of half undigested food in the toilet. He cursed himself under his breath and finally flushed. 

A glance at his watch was a shock.

"Oh no...no no no " 

20 minutes late for his shoot. Robert panicked and threw on the new suit for the scene they were shooting today and ran out the door. As he ran, he noticed that he was able to run faster than before too, the new legs pumping him to his destination.

"Guess that's a plus", he mused to himself.

~

The crew saw a running Robert waving off to them. 

"Hey! Sorry I was late! I guess I kinda fell back asleep heh" 

The new director Jon Favereau smiled at the sight. It had all worked out in the end. Here before him was the perfect man for the role Marvel had crafted with all the care it could give like a mother with her newborn. 

"That's okay, Bob. We are also kinda on a late start ourselves." 

Robert sighed in relief and put on a smile for his new colleagues. He wouldn't let them know something was wrong with him. He was now Iron Man and that's all that mattered.

"Alrighty then! Let's get to work!" 


	5. First anxieties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The horror is near. I'll keep updating the fic when I can. It will be soon.

**Sunset**

The hot evening sun didn't grant Robert the soft, gentle comfort like the morning did. Although today had been off, it didn't phase him much. His head now weighed like a ton of bricks as he walked up the stairs to his trailer. These thoughts now had some embarrasment with them. He walked inside and rushed to the cozy bed, flopping himself like a sack of sad flour as his mind wandered back to earlier. He didn't care if anyone heard him groan. The day took it's toll on him and enough was enough.

"Wow! You look dashing!" 

"You mean it? I mean, of course as my role of Tony-

"I'd say you've really beefed up, Bobble Butt!"

That moment replayed in his head. 

"I'd say you've really beefed up, Bobble Butt!" 

The laughter from the crew struck a match against his heart. They sounded like they were mocking him now by repeating Bobble Butt and other similar terms. Robert had always been tough skinned and never regarded such insults. He was tough as nails and always had a sense of forgiveness for them rather than an urge to strike. Today had been different as the mental shell cracked.

His eyes now flared up again at that first compliment. His teeth gritted like salt rock with every syllable repeated louder and clearer, drums beating in his head.

"shut up...shut up..." He growled. 

However, his mind didn't stop remembering and the next moment was a haze. He remebered growling at Jon for calling him Bobble Butt; about to go off like a bomb. Jon had stepped back, putting both his hands up defensively. 

"Woah take it easy man! It was just a compliment!" 

Robert didn't care. He didn't like being made a piece of pretty meat for googly eyed freaks. Just a pretty thing to look at like a shiny ring in a jewlery shop or a trophy that sat fat on a mini podium. He snarled again and felt the anger run up his back and burn in his chest. 

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT! I'M NOT YOUR..YOUR..TOY!" 

"Look man, just calm down" 

"Or WHAT?" 

"You really..are..." 

Jon looked past the sunglasses that hid Robert's eyes and deep into a new pair of eyes. Robert had become so angry, he didn't realize his eyes washed away the warm wood color for a pair of sky blue eyes that could hold someone in a hypnotic gaze by the sheer beauty of it. These eyes however, now boring into the nervous director like the eyes of a predator. He recalled what the witch told him about the spell. 

_Always watch out for him when his eyes change. You don't know what he could do any moment._

His heart now dropped like water in a bucket and realized this wasn't going to be good. He needed to soothe Robert down before everyone notices the eyes. 

"Are what, Jon? ARE.WHAT?!" 

At least half the crew was now turned away and some were just now disappointed. They just sat by and said nothing, a little thankful they weren't the prime target. 

"...menacing." 

All that did was send Robert into spitting rage over a meanigless compliment.

He remembered lashing out while the rest of the crew sat back. Although they prepared in case anyone on set decided to rip a can of whooping , they didn't prepare for a mental whooping as Robert spat at them how he was degraded and demeaned for his appearance. However, his new friend Jon took a deep breath and looked at Robert again with a cool smile and forgiving eyes that spoke "All is forgiven".

Finally, a moment to cool it all down and take control. A firm yet gentle hand touched Robert's shoulder, slightly into massage like movements as if to sooth a rabid animal. Jon knew he couldn't let Robert jeopradize his new reputation; he had sacrificed too much in all the rituals deep in the night for almost two years. He needed to brush this off as a business man and a friend. There needed to be forgiveness. 

"Bob, perhaps you should cool off. This heat can make us a little cranky. Why not sit in my chair? Take a 15 minute cool down, okay?" 

Robert's eyes welled up in fresh tears as he realized the depth of his outburst; the pillows now cold and wet from the regret.That was his new friend and his new colleagues who didn't mean any harm. He had a new chance at life and almost blew it again. At least he was able to help calm down the crew and Jon with a few jokes and a many apologies. Funny now, Robert didn't even feel all the anger was his own. It was like someone carrying wood to a small fire that already burned away its surrondings then adding too much to the flame, causing a wildfire of mistakes and petty comments. He now had a thought that seemed plausible. Like someone amplified his emotions with their own. If so, who else? 

The memory finally left him alone as he shook from the cringe. Why did he lash out? It never occurred to him other than the ocassional spats. Robert was always in control of his emotions whether in character or out. But doubt crept into his mind like a scattering rat behind the walls. What if he wasn' t? 

It puzzled him for a moment. Had he been losing control before with other directors and crew? Then again they always said nothing but the best about him. Or was that a mere façade to protect him? 

Doubts and fantasies replaced the cringe with a rising fear in his heart. Even with the new body and confidence, it now served as a pretty shell to protect a spoiled egg. 

He choked up a little more after that and settled himself. Perhaps he needed some more sleep and a shower in the morning would set him right. Maybe eat now? Or later? 

At least these thoughts were much better to ponder on. Robert just decided to shrug it off and changed into a shirt and shorts. Sleep was the best option right now and slept soundly with the loud air conditioner near him. 

Or that's what he wished had happened.


	6. Dreams

Rober woke up drowning in his own sweat and stench. The nightmare he awoke from stained his mind with fresh images everytime he blinked. His body was still limp and exhausted, only allowing for heaving and shivering.

He covered his face and groaned. The low sound of his voice was thin and strained with pain throbbing from head to toe. The air filled his lungs and throat with some relief as he took in the sweet air he felt he lacked. Still laying in bed, he took notice that the room was still dark. He quickly looked up at the window, disappointed the looming, erie presence of the night, blanketing the world with it's dark plum color and it's little white jewels which twinkled. Robert now longed for the sun to rise again to cast away the fear filling night. It also left him in the dark where the nightmares took advantage. 

He still heaved heavily, filling and emptying his lungs that savored every taste of air. 

"Huh....hah...huh...hah.." 

His back still shivered too, the sensation dancing and toying with his bones. Rubbing his eyes, he tried to shake the nightmare away from his memory. It was still there but not as vivid as before. 

"Huh...ugh...hah...huh" 

His heart joined in with the heaving in it's own accord. 

_Thump-Thump_

_Thump- Thump_

_Thump-Thump_

_Thump-Thump_

Then the wind outside began to sing a soundless song.

_woooooooooooooo woooooooooo_

The trees now swayed by the wind had its branches and little twigs snap with the wind, the heartbeat and the heaving. 

"Huh...hah...huh...hah..." 

_Thump-Thump_

_Thump- Thump_

_Thump- Thump_

_Thump-Thump_

_Wooooooooooooooo_

_Snap snap snap snap_

And again 

"Huh...hah...huh...hah..." 

_Thump-Thump Thump-Thump_

_Thump-Thump Thump-Thump_

_wooooooooooOooooooooOOOOOOooooo_

_Snap SNAP CRACK_

All the sounds of the trees, the wind and Robert were clashing yet blending into an orchestra conducted by anxiety. 

The sounds were becoming unbearable by the second, making Robert raise shaking hands to his ears, hoping the sounds would stop. 

"Stop..." 

_Thump Thump Thump Thump Thump Thump_

_Thump Thump Thump Thump Thump Thump_

_WooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Snap! Snap! SNAP! CRACK!_

Then a loud scream erupted from the little trailer; finally breaking the noises that filled the night. 

"HUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" 

In that moment, all sounds ceased as Robert fell to the floor, falling into darkness again. 

**Morning**

Robert woke again at dawn, somehow in a better mood. He felt like he finally slept and recovered from the exhaustion. He yawned softly and glanced around the room. It was bright with sunlight but everything was now a mess. He gasped as he looked around nervously.

The lamp was broken. 

The table was scratched up. 

The window had shattered in the night. 

Fan mail on that table was scattered all over the floor, ripped and torn to pieces now unrecognizable. 

Robert's legs collapsed under him and he sunk to the floor again curled in a fetal postion. 

".....so it was real. All real....." He murmured to himself. 

"All....real...all...real...." 

*beeep* *beeep* 

A familiar ring had interrupted his monologue. He scrambled for his flip phone and opened it.

*beep* 

"H-hey!" He stuttered. 

"Robert! What the hell were those noises last night?" 

Robert's heart sank at that question. He was beginning to panic and swallowed nervously.

"Jon? What noises?"

"The ones that were coming from YOUR trailer! We had called the police last night and they searched the area for about an hour! We were worried a crazed fan had broken into your trailer or something!" 

His heart settled a bit. 

"Ah no, I was asleep the whole night. I did..heh...kinda wake up to my room trashed. It must've been some..." 

"Some what?" 

Robert almost lost his cool and began to rake through his mind for possible explainations. What could he say to sway his friend away from the truth? He knew already he needed to cover up this incident and fast. 

"Bats. I think it was bats." 

"Hmmm. I did see some by my own window last night. Tell you what, until this is is all cleared there's nothing for today. We can begin filming the cave scenes after we are done with editing the others okay?" 

"O-okay!" 

"See ya soon, big shot!" 

*click* 

Robert sighed in relief. He wasn't an actor for nothing. He was always talented in improvising on the spot and lying was another one of those talents. 

As he began to clean up the place, he wondered what waa going on. Was this just bad luck? Maybe. But tomorrow would be better. 

He was right to wonder if he was just an actor with bad luck.....

Or a curse


	7. Rising Star

**One year after the incident**

**2008**

The movie had finally wrapped up its production. Months and months of restless nights for Marvel had culminated into something worthy of the title of "movie". 

Robert paced around nervously, finally home with his wife. His legs were worn and his body ached from the year's work. 

"Honey, that's the third time you' ve been pacing all day!" Susan commented. "You need to calm down and-" 

"But I can't! I can't. I'm risking so much here, Suzie. If this movie flunks, we're flunked." 

"At least just sit down. The noises are making my ears hurt a bit with all that constant clicking and clacking." 

Finally, Robert sat down on a recliner and sighed. 

"Sorry it's just that I'm worried that I' m gonna sink deeper if this flops. I can't afford another one , Suzie. If this is finished, I'm finished." 

Susan looked up at him with the most comforting look she could offer. Her caramel locks and tender smile radiated with positvity and hope. She knew with Marvel he could succeed. Somehow, she knew in her heart it would work out as if someone whispered to her the words needed. She would do anything to support the love of her life. 

Holding his hand, she took it to her lips and pecked it. 

"Dear, my dear, I say this with the perspective of a director and a producer that Jon and the others have your best interest at heart. How many crewmembers did they have to hire all for you? The hairdressers, the costume designers, the cgi artists, and the assistants that answer to your call? Would they have risked thousands and thousands of their money for you if they didn't think you would be able to take up the role of Iron Man?" 

Robert looked into her eyes to find the reassurance he needed, pondering her words carefully as he recalled the breakfasts, the dinners, massages, and all the luxury they could afford to give him. He also got to see the effects they would put on screen and he watched his scenes dozens of times to know it looked good for the audience and the crew. Sighing again, this time with ease, Robert gave his wife a small kiss on the cheek and nuzzled her neck. 

"Yeah. You're right. I'm so sorry I was-" 

Susan giggled at his behavior. 

"It's fine. You've been under a lot this past year" 

And nothing else was spoken in the silent bliss of the couple. 

~

**Premiere day**

**May 2, 2008**

It was time. It was finally time for Robert to reappear to the world as a changed man. He had been nervous all night, looking at the clock knowing every hour inched closer to the movie being released in theatres. 

And it was time to see the results of his hard work. 

Robert's palms sweated as he slowly typed his name on the keyboard. The loud click of the board didn't help him with anxiety burning in his blood. His heart pounded in his ears as he swallowed

[Search] 

He clicked. 

And the screen vanished in white for a moment to reveal pages and pages of reviews. 

Robert closed his eyes, still sweating profusely as he inched the mouse to the first link of reviews. 

He opened them again and inched his way to the first reviews. 

_Yooooooo that was wicked!_

_That was absoluely AMAZING_

_Dude I loved the scene where he gets that cheeseburger! Classic!_

_Robert was SOOOOOO HOT_

_AHHHHH HE WAS SO SO CUTE_

_I LOVED IT I LOVED IT I LOVED IT AHHHHHHH_

_I'm not that into comics or heroes but I gotta tell ya that was fun to watch._

In that moment, it seemed Robert's heart swelled with new found pride. He didn't noticed Susan walking behind and kissing his cheek. 

"Morning, love. " She giggled. "I see your new fans love your movie" 

Robert turned around and held Susan in a tight embrace. They both laughed in relief and new joy. 

"Suzie! We did it!" 

"No no no...you did it!" 

" Nooooo I couldn't have done it without-" 

*beeep beeep* 

Robert picked up the phone and flipped it up. 

"BUD, WE DID IT! WE FINALLY GOT A BLOCKBUSTER ON SCREEN AND THEY ALL LOVE IT!" 

"Yeah! I was just reading the reviews" 

"AND....AND. PEOPLE ARE FLOCKING TO THE MOVIES. LOOK OUT YOUR WINDOW BUD." 

"J-Jon calm down the screaming" 

"Sorry...imjustsohappythismoviefinalluworkedoutandthatweareinstardomandijustwannaletyouknowthatwearegonnahaveinterviewssoonandthepressesaregonnawanttotalktoyouandaskyouawholebunchastuffsoigottagobyeeeeee" 

The crazy call ended with a loud buzz. 

Robert and Susan rushed to the window to see parents, teens and college kids all in a line at one of the theatres. Many of them had excitement radiating in their eyes and kids were happily bouncing around. 

His heart melted at the wholesome sight, knowing he had finally done it. He made it to stardom with his new friends and loving wife. Robert hugged Susan tightly and they watched the lines grow longer and longer near a billboard that had his face looking authorative and powerful. He was perfect for the part. Robert recalled in his mind the kind words Stan Lee gave him. 

"He looks just like what I had in mind when I created Tony Stark." 

Those words would hold much more than he could ever know.

Today was the beginning of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. 


	8. Arrival

It had been sometime since that day. Every day was brighter than the last. The people were happier, children now had a new light in their eyes, and the women certainly had new eye candy for Robert. 

His face glowed with warmth and love for his new fans, eager to please them as their new Iron Man. It now began to suit him like a second skin. Every day, he looked in the mirror and showed that dashing smile. 

"Well, hello handsome~" he cooed himself. The new look he had grown accustomed to certainly made his ego hit the roof. Everything was perfect: his hair that curled in just the right person, his ivory skin which gleamed in sunlight, and his eyes. 

His not so normal eyes. 

Aside from being their round, puppy-like shape, Robert had noticed there was a slight blue undertone now. It was faint but noticable if someone were to look him in the eye long enough to see. Susan had begun to worry for him and would check his eyes constantly. 

"Dear? Are they still like that?" 

Robert could only nod. 

"Oh dear. We're gonna have to get you dark sunglasses with thicker lenses if this keeps up! We can't have them ruining your new image!" 

Robert nodded again, nervously looking in the mirror at the sky blue being supressed under his natural rich coffee color. The colors would clash everyday with each other, battling for center stage of attention. He had no idea how long could he cover this up. But it was on his shoulders now and he had a duty to appear as perfect as anyone could be. Flawless, shining, and smiling always. 

He repeated the motto to himself; his voice low and quieter than a whisper. 

"Flawless, shining, and smiling always" 

"Flawless, shining, and smiling always" 

Susan wanted to walk in and pull him away from his mad ramblings but could only stare at the mess of a man. 

Robert took two fingers to his lips, forcing them into a smile. He hated it. He hated every second his cheeks were forced into place. It felt like someone was tearing at his muscles and reshaping them then filing it with concrete. He had to smile. It wasn't about him anymore. It was about everyone. His wife, his friends, colleagues, his fans and for his own sake. 

Something was wrong. 

There was nothing anyone could do. 

Robert knew one thing and one only.

Shut up. 

And smile. 

Though his heart was aching. 

Smile. 

Even though he's breaking. 

This would be the very first crack in the perfect picture of Marvel. 

However, it would be cast aside in the long shadows as nothing to fear until it would crawl out again. 

* * *

**2012**

**Four years later**

"Wait! Can't we..we.."

"No! For the last time. We are NOT done yet! "

The argument had been going on for at least half an hour. In the room were the Marvel executive team, Shane Black, Robert, Gywneth Paltrow, and Don Cheadle. 

They were called here for a meeting about the third Iron Man Movie. 

Don retorted with a snort at the executives, unhappy as well with the situation. 

"Oh come on! The Avengers already did well at the box office! Why do we need to continue with a third movie already?" 

"Because the fans want YOU! All they want is the three of you in another movie!" Black barked. 

"No! Wait a minute!" Gwyneth yelled. "You all said we wouldn't have to do it! That we could leave if the Avengers did well at the box office and it did!" 

Shane looked at his team with utter disappointment and shook his head. 

"Gwyn, Gwyn, tsk tsk. Remember the contract? All of you are bound for a third movie." 

A nervous bead of sweat rained down Robert's face, making him gulp quietly. Another movie? More hours and hours of painful costumes, tedious makeup, and an ocassional nasty assistant? Although filiming and performing was what he liked, the downsides seemed to weigh in as he gave more thought. Maybe he could..leave? Leave while he can? 

A loud ring filled his ears and for the first time, he could feel something around him or rather in him. 

The ring blocked out the quarreling people around him and a small wave of peace came to him like a kiss. Whatever it was gave him a way out. 

Then, there was an strange feeling like a presence in his mind. The sensation felt like someone had filled his brain with goo that seemed to coat his insides. Robert felt a little invaded. He wasn't fond of the idea of someone else in inside him; it would be him only. 

There was now something being spoken in his mind. He couldn't hear it but rather feel the words like vibrations. It sent him shivers. What was it saying? 

_Should you leave? I think not!_

Robert's eyes widened at the words. Who was saying that? He whipped his head around the room looking for the force. Nothing. Everyone else was now lost in heated, petty comments about contracts, deals, and money. He moved his head, trying to shake out the sensation but it seemed to move with him. 

_What's the matter? Am I frightening you?_

It spoke again; making itself known to him only a bit louder this time. 

Somehow, Robert knew how to respond like instinct. 

_What are you to tell me anything? And what are you?_

The presence seemed to chuckle to itself at his comment. He could feel it tickling parts of his brain. The next answer would leave him nearly speechless. 

_I am Tony Stark, I am essentially you._


	9. We are the Same

Robert scoffed. He wasn't Tony and this presence couldn't be Tony either. The introduction sounded aboslutely ridculous. Seeing everyone still fighting, he decided to amuse himself with "Tony". 

_Whatever you say, "Tony" because I am not him. I may embody him but I can't be him. Sorry pal._

A hiss spat in his head at that remark. 

_You sure about that? Am I really nothing more but a costume you wear? Or a get up for brats?_

_You got that right_

Robert finally claimed a small victory and chuckled. This "Tony" was a funny one. As long as it was in his head, he didn' t mind. The yelling around him seemed to almost last forever. 

_Well I' d hate to disappoint but I'm not. Despite what those fools think I am REAL._

Robert snorted again, slightly annoyed by the presence. 

_Then prove it_

His hands began to tremble as if someone was wrestling control from his grasp. 

_What the..MY HANDS!_

His lips now also trembled, somehow moving on their own like a puppet being made to talk. Only in this case Robert was the puppet and "Tony" his puppeteer. 

_I'm tired of this!_ _I want to show them they will not end me so soon. These idiots made me almost DIE in the last one!_

Panic blossomed and bursted out of Robert's chest, adrenaline burning him up inside while everyone else was too busy threatening each other with budgets and contracts to pay attention. In that moment, he tried to talk. It felt like his real mouth was shut with glue. 

_S-Stop it!_

Then Shane, Gwyneth, Don and the rest looked at him as the room fell into silence unaware of Robert's current pain.

"Well?" Shane asked. 

Robert barely spoke. 

"For what?"

"The deal. Are you in for your third movie or not?" 

A smile appeared on his face just like the day he started to force himself to. It felt wrong like someone perverted his body, making it but a living rag doll. Robert only felt disgusted and invaded. This body was his own, not a vessel for some weird power. A low chuckle tore his brain, chuckling at the prisoner in his own skin. 

"Of couse I am! How could I not!" 

"Tony" made a perfect impression of Robert's voice, pitch and all. It almost felt natural.

_No! NO! NO!_

He screamed at "Tony" for agreeing to that. 

_I DON'T WANT IT! I. WANT. OUT!_

That just made "Tony" laugh hard. Robert was freaking out at the sound of "Tony" 's own voice. It was like hearing himself mock him. 

_No, I can't let you leave. Who said you could?_

_I say so! If this is what's going to cost me to work here then I won't do it! I'll find somewhere else!_

_Really? If you do leave me, you'll go back to being "the ex convict"_

Those words felt like bullets to his chest. Robert felt some part of him die with those last words: 

The Ex-Convict 

Then he began recalling how the media painted him.

"He's a crazy man!" 

"Druggie!" 

"Delinquient!" 

"There is not sanity in that man!" 

"Poor Bob Downey, he's just a mess. Who knows? He could be dead tomorrow!" 

Visions of the past filled his head, every word was a nail to a coffin. Every day he spent locked away haunted him like a thousand screaming ghosts. He remembered the hunger, the exhaustion, the blood oozing from fresh wounds that splattered the floors with blood. Robert could tell the presence enjoyed his self destruction. Before tears formed at his eyes, there was a collected nod from everyone in the room. 

" Then it's settled! We are so happy you would agree! You truly are commited to this role!" 

Tony decided to take over again and answer. 

"Aww shucks! What can I say? All for the family!" 

The meeting finally ended and everyone left. 

Tony released control of Robert's body and let him run to the outside. 

_What's the matter Bobby? Gonna cry? Did little Bobby get his feewings hurt?_

And that was the straw that broke Robert's back. Dashing to the trailer for the new movie, he ran with his face buried in his hands without caring if someone saw him. The images of his past devasted him again anew. 

Stepping inside the trailer, he slammed the door shut and locked it. He inhaled and let out a scream, hot tears rolling down his face. 

"YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE? YOU THINK I DIDN' T SUFFER ENOUGH ALREADY?" 

_No, and quite frankly seeing you like this gives me great pleasure._

"AND USING MY CHILDHOOD NAME TO MOCK ME IS ABSOLUTELY NOT AN OPTION. MY PARENTS USED TO CALL ME BOBBY " 

_And you still scream like a five year old._

Robert screamed again and threw a nearby vase into a wall. The glass shattered instantly and the shards were sent flying everywhere. A few large pieces bounced back from the wall, ripping fresh cuts against his face. 

" AH!"

The glass didn't stab him but the new pain felt like he was being peeled off. The cuts throbbed and pulsated as Robert put a hand up to his cheek. Blood oozed out, coating his hands in his own life fluid. 

_What are you going to do now?_

"I'm..going to take care of this!" 

_How? You can't go to the medics. They may think you're..crazy_

"Oh shut up! " 

He scrambled for the first aid kit that was just above him. Robert knew he didn't know many things but first aid was just one thing he did know.

The kit opened with a light click, revealing gauzes, bandages, and the usual along with a couple pill capsules of apsirin. He immedietly grabbed for some alcohol, letting it burn the wounds on his face. The burns didn't help his already burning, throbbing, bleeding face. Looking into a mirror, he somehow sighed in relief as there were only three cuts that neeed fixing. The paranoid man continued to clean the cuts, revealing them to be less severe than expected. It was a relief for himself and his sanity.

Putting on the bandages, he examined his cheeks one more time before sticking them on him and they honestly didn't look too bad. Relieved at last, he just went for his bed face flat on the pillow. 

_Looks like our little boy can grow up_

"Shut up" he muffled. 

Whethet it was the blood loss or exhaustion, he fell asleep this time with a new parasite. 


	10. Bonded

There was knocking on the door the next morning. It was soft at first but slowly grew louder, borderline banging. 

"Police! We demand you open this door!" 

Robert crawled out of bed , the shouting finally waking him up. 

"Coming! " He called out.

_This might be fun_

"shut up." 

Tony huffed as Robert opened the door. Outside were two officers standing, clearly concerned. 

"We are sorry to disturb you sir but we were only doing our duty" a blond haired man apolgized.

"That's fine officers, I understand" he spoke quietly.

The other one, a dark haired one with freckles cleared his throat. 

"We were receiving calls from the surrounding area reporting screaming and sounds of glass shattering. We were sent here to run a wellness check. So, is everything alright?" 

Robert could feel his nerves tighten around his neck like a noose and begin suffocating him. He didn't even think of how loud he must've been or who was nearby to hear it. His lung felt like they were being pressed in by a foot. 

"No! Sorry. No um I was fine. All night long heh" 

Tony screamed in Robert's brain. 

_You idiot! That's not very convincing. Here, let me try._

Robert's face contorted and twisted into that classic smile, making him look creepy at the officers. At least this time it wasn't as painful when he actually first forced the smile. The officers were now confused at this sudden change in his demeanor. In a matter of moments, they saw a nervous man twist into a strange, crazed grinning man. For some reason he just smiled at them.The longer he stared, the creepier it got.

"Sir, are....you okay?"

"Of course I am. I just felt the nice breeze. Nice isn't it?" 

"Uh huh, yeah sure. In any case mind if we come in?" 

At that moment, Robert began to panic. 

"We- I mean I think you shouldn't. " 

"Why not?" 

" It's a mess. I forgot to clean up yesterday!" He spoke; still with that smile on his face. 

The other cop spoke again to them. 

"Sir! Are you being held hostage?" 

Robert and Tony began laughing like a maddened hyena.

"Why would I be?" 

"Because you're acting manic as if you are being held up. Is someone else inside? " 

In reality, it was almost the truth. Robert was being held against his will by something in his mind. But there was nothing he could do but let it. 

"I' d hate to let anyone in at this time. I did accidentally drop a vase yesterday and I got cut up a bit but I'm fine now?" 

"What about the screaming?" 

"Must be from some crazy fans wanting to cause trouble! Don't mind the poor dearies!" 

"They came from this studio" 

"Oh uh a-anyways I'm fine sirs. And I got to...go take care of that mess heh." 

Robert and Tony began to closing the door, but one of the cops forced it back open with a strong opposing push. 

"We aren't done yet. You just can't dismiss us." 

Robert could practically wet himself right then and there but this made Tony hiss like an angry cat. 

"I'm done" They said, their face now dropping the forced smile to a slight scowl. 

"You can't just refuse-" 

"Can't I? I plead my rights to be left alone now." 

"He's right." The dark haired spoke up. "We can't invade his trailer even if we wanted to. " 

The blond one sighed in small defeat but nodded. 

"We'll be leaving. If you want to come forward with something or somone hurting you, call us. " 

The scowl reformed into _that_ smile. 

"I got it! Thanks!" 

Robert and Tony finally closed the door behind them, listening for the officers in case they stuck around. 

_Kind of a messy performance but it was interesting don't you think?_

"That was terrible" Robert whispered. "What if they have us under suspicion? What if-" 

_Then I'll take care of it_

"How? How are we going to cover this up? "

 _Just trust me_ , Tony soothed. _As long as we are bonded, we can get through this._

Robert sighed and buried his face in his hands again. "I can't believe I'm saying we. But remember this, Tony. We can be like this but under one condition and that's all I ask of you. Don' t you dare hurt my Susan, my friends, or my colleagues and espacially not my fans." 

_Our fans_

"Do we have a deal, Tony?" 

_Fine. Deal._

"So. What do we want to eat today?" 

_The souls of the innocent_

"A bagel" 

_Noooooo_

"Two bagels." 

Tony reconsidered that option. 

_Bagels sounds interesting_


	11. Adjustment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to whoever gave me a kudos! In honor of that anonymous person: the next chapter.  
> Cheers to you!

It had been now three days since the incident. Everyone in the studio began to talk about what happened to the officers. It had all changed so suddenly within days of the phone calls. The cameramen, makeup artists, vfx team, directors and practically everyone else all shared in the growing paranoia. Two officers who they had called in came to Robert's trailer and they reported back to them he was fine and cooperated with them; everything seemed fine until later that night. The same officers had mysteriously disappeared on duty after another incident nearby the studio. Only one suspect was taken in and little did the police know they had the wrong one that was about be sentenced to either life in prison or death. 

* * *

The blood trickled off his finger tips, staining the floor with ruby red that seemed to gleam and shimmer in the lamp light mockingly. Oh how such a beautiful color with the strong, hot, iron scent could come from death and pain.

"What...have..you done?" Robert squeaked, his voice frail and light as a feather.

_What have I done? I said I would take care of the problem._

Robert continued heaving and panting from having his throat violated by the thin air of the trailer which offered to saw off his lungs and that scent. 

That scent of hot iron.

In some sick sense, the smell seemed to both horrify and excite him. His mind tried to understand why would he be here right now on the floor with a tiny bag of collected blood opened; the aroma carried around the room by a small fan. He shouldn't be doing this. It couldn't be happening, it had to be another nightmare.

And why did it taste so good? 

Robert slowly looked down at his fingers being cleaned off by his own tongue as they sucked away every trace of the crime. He couldn't stop himself now, the divine taste hit his mouth like candy yet his stomach groaned and ached from the mixture of blood and whatver else he had swallowed. Every finger was licked clean now with a small ambrosia tint left behind. 

Tony lifted Robert's hands to his face with the bag of blood. 

_Finish it_

"NO! I CAN'T!" 

_What's the matter, big boy? I thought you liked blood. Isn' t it quite sickening yet sweet?_

Before Robert could protest again, he found his tongue in the bag sucking away the last of it. However, his stomach finally refused and made him force it back out. He hacked as he vomited the disgusting mixture onto the floor, he closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to see the mess while Robert's back ached with every heave. 

In that moment, he heard the sounds of things wriggling around with a sick wet slapping sound. Robert's aching back shivered as he reopened his eyes to a pile of rotting flesh which bursted and bubbled with maggots flaying and flapping around. Blood he just swallowed burned into the floor with sizzling noises now with a strong odor of decay. Screams filled the room as Robert also saw in the middle of the pile was a tiny version of himself bare naked. The tiny him was still covered in the gore and it opened it's eyes, revealing icy cold blue that made Robert freeze up. It's neck snapped at him with a familiar forced grin. The tiny creature chuckled at him and before it could do anything, Robert screamed again. 

Then he woke up. 

He inhaled deeply, letting himself breathe and nearly laugh in relief. It was so good to realize that it was all a dream. Just a dream. There were no murders or..blood drinking and certainly no Tony forcing him to do things against his will. Not even the gore and vomit was real. 

He looked at his clock to see it was still morning. It had only been but a weird nap. He sighed again and let himself laugh it off. 

_What troubles us?_

"N-nothing." 

_I assume it was a nightmare? Your fear was practically off the charts and even I was trying to sleep._

"You can sleep?" 

_Yeah. I am alive you know. If you sleep then I also sleep._

Somehow, that actually made Robert feel somewhat better. 

"You're much more a person than I thought yet you're still not." 

_You could say that_

"So whenver I sleep, you sleep?" 

_Bingo_

Suddenly, the phone rings. Robert swipes his screen and answers. 

"Hey!" 

"Robert! You need to get out here right now! There's police everywhere in the studio and they want everyone out!" 

As if it wasn't enough, both Tony and Robert shivered at those words. This morning was about to get worse. 

"I'll be out!" 

Robert hung up and immedietly grabbed some of his stuff. 

" Tony! Please tell me you didn't do anything. " 

_Hey! I was asleep here with you and I just explained I can't do anything without a body!_

"True. " Robert replied as he grabbed his stuff. 

"Keys, wallet, sunglasses and...uh" 

_The broken glass_

Before Robert could panic, Tony assumed control and picked up the glass, throwing it in the trash. 

"I'm not letting them take you in because you couldn't be fast" Tony spoke through Robert. 

_You just need a host in order to ever survive_

"Shut up and that's all you're good for" 

The police were already knocking on the door, signaling for them to get out. 

"We are coming!" Tony shouted. 

He opened the door with Robert's things and put on the sunglasses. 

"Sir, we ask that you step aside over there with the others." 

Along the line of people were Robert's friends and colleagues stood up against a gate. 

"Robert!" Gwyneth shouted. 

"Hey Gwyn. " 

" I tried calling you several times before they came and you didn't answer. " 

Gwyneth hugged Robert tightly. 

"I know. So, what's going on?" 

"Those two officers from this morning were found dead!" 

Robert and Tony yelped together, "DEAD?" 

"And they were found over there on the ground." 

She pointed to the crime scene area marked just outside the trailer. 

"They gotta be kidding me, Gywn. Outside the trailer?" 

"Yeah. Seems so"

"Hmm" 

They looked at the bodies covered in blue tarps on the ground. It seemed so odd about an hour ago they were just embarrasing themselves infront of them. Now they had to worry if they would be a suspect. A tap on the shoulder shook them out of their thoughts. 

"We need to ask you some questions. " 

Tony and Robert gulped at that statement but nodded. 

"I have no idea what's going but I'll tell what I can"

That actually sounded convincing enough. 

_Lying is one of my hallmarks, Tony_

_Oh shut up_

~ 

The hallway was dark, barely lit by a few half broken ceiling lights that had mold slowly dimming the halls further. Although they weren't arrested, they still seemed to be suspects by the looks the guards gave him when they looked at them. Tony bared Robert's teeth at one passing by with that same stare. Everyone else taken in were either waiting or already done but kept in a tiny lobby; about everyone was done excpet for the directors and Robert or Tony to say. 

_I don' t know how we are going to explain this Tony. Not even I know this_

_Yet you are familiar with these walls it seems_

_*snort*_

They kept walking down the long hallway lead by the officer that took them in. The officer looked stressed and worn from the interrogations and endless questions from the reporters about who would be a suspect. There would be more unanswered questions and more paperwork. He didn't look forward to that. 

Finally, they approached a white door that had bolts and a thick lock with the appeal of a rock. The officer grunted as he put a tiny key in and opened it with a click. Tony and Robert stepped inside as the door shut with a heavy thud, adding an intimidating atmosphere to the chilled room. The room bit at their skin like hungry pirhanas desperate for flesh. Another thing about the room was even darker with a tiny lamp in the center. A door opened at the other side of the room and a small woman with emerald eyes and blonde hair slipped in. Her clothes seemed to be a bit on the provacative side despite being a uniform like the rest. It was obvious why she was chosen to interrogate them. 

"Sit down" a soft delicate voice commanded. 

Robert and Tony had to hold back their laughter at her voice. It was a bit ridiculous given their situation.

_We are about to be torn to bits and this is who they choose?_

_I hate to agree with you but yes_

They sat down in an old chair at a steel table and the interrogator did the same. 

"Mr.Downey I assume?" She spoke with that high pitch tone. It was like a child trying to sound like an adult wearing their dad's work clothes. 

Robert decided to slowly assume back control. 

_I need to take care of this, I know how to...talk it out._

_Then by all means go for it_

Robert's face replaced his nervous look with confidence. 

"I am" he replied, his voice now a little lower and smoother. He was always eye candy for women.

The woman seemed to shiver a bit. Whether it was by the change in his tone or the cold air, it didn't matter. For it was a sign she had a soft spot he could press. 

She cleared her throat, trying to look authorative.

"Ahem, so on the hour of the murder, where were you and what were you doing?" 

Robert looked at her with his familiar doe eyes that held anyone in his gaze like a seductive predator. All he needed was to steer himself in the clear and get out. 

"I was in my trailer and I awoke at dawn to rapid knocking. I was so..tired from the day before and I made sure I answered them right away." 

The interrogator nodded. 

"Continue" 

This gave Robert an open window of opportunity, his voice became softer with a little rougher edge in the consonants. It was almost a purr. The woman's eyes seemed to melt in his. Now he had her locked where he needed her to be. 

"I became a bit..harrased. They did apoligize to me saying it was a wellness check. And I pleaded with them to leave me alone. You know how it is, do you? How people seem to snake around you, wanting something from you without realizing it?~" 

When she spoke again, it was more of a drawn out groan. 

"I know...how you..feel..sir" 

"So I told them to leave me alone after they noticed my bandages. I had cut myself while dropping a precious vase and it cut my face last night. For a small problem they really...really..drew it out" 

Her eyes were now helpless and so was she. Her eyes tingled and shivered from the clicks in his tongue, the drawn out words and the rough edges in his tone. Tony was giggling like a school girl in Robert's head. Robert himself however had his heart in his throat, nervous his spell would break at any moment. 

_You really are as charming as they say_

_What can I say? I'm a natural_

But the interrogation had to continue. 

"Really? Is..that all ?" 

"Yes, and then I needed to take a nap. I woke up to a friend of mine telling me your people came to the set. I was afraid I would continue to lose sleep. " 

She nodded again, half asleep. 

"I was so..so...tired. " He continued. "I hardly got to eat, or sleep, not even to be nicely dressed. I would've dressed up more if I had more time. It's exhausting you know? The long nights I spend awake for scenes, the hot days I spend in that costume which catches...all my sweat. " 

At this point, the interrogator's hair fell in front of her as her eyes fluttered into sleep. He won. 

The door where she came from opened again furiously. 

*SLAM* 

"Chelsea! What the hell is going on?" 

Robert met the angry man's eyes, still with that hypnotic gaze. 

"We were just chatting. I told here what happened~" 

"Yes but you made her sleep! We saw you-" 

"And? Not my fault she couldn't stay awake?" 

The guard was spitting his words out, too angry to think. Before he could say anything else, Robert looked at him again and raised a hand. 

" May I leave now?" 

"Why do you think you can just walk in here-" 

"FRANK!" A second male voice called. "He answered our questions! Let him go. " 

Robert walked passed the first guard on the way out.

"Goodbye gentlemen" he hissed. 

The door behind him smacked his back as it shut with the same thud as earlier. 

Robert closed his eyes and shook his head with a groan. It had been a while since he had to seduce someone to get his way. 

"Ugh..man..oh man.." 

_I'm impressed. You really locked her in her place_

_All part of the job_

They looked over to see the others finally leaving the crowded lobby and jogged to catch up. It had been a weird morning for everyone. 


	12. Sweet Lies

**Early 2014**

Robert had slowly been losing himself since that first incident. It was how he was whether on or off camera. He spent his days always wandering around, trying to avoid the mark Marvel and the public imprinted on him. 

The Iron Man. 

He was once so proud of being called the Iron Man. It was an opportunity of a lifetime for him being lifted off the ground of joblessness. He always made sure everyday he would remain grateful for what his friends and family did for him during those dark amd dreary years. Iron Man used to be a costume he wore with pride all around the set. Now it became itchy and suffocating to wear. The title and the costume itself became a burden. However, he didn't blame the Marvel nor the public for this. There would be only one person to blame: 

Himself. 

Robert choose to be Tony Stark. It was his own curse to bear and he would bear it for the smiling crowds of children that loved him as their idol, for the men who envied his lucious locks and his trademark eyes, and for the many women who were swayed and lifted off their feet within being within earshot of him. Nobody would be blamed for his own actions.

Everyday became heavier and heavier to bear but he reminded himself always this was his own problem. With a world that leaned a bit on Marvel for their entertainment, Robert realized the gravity of his status as Iron Man. He carried a new weight in his heart only few could understand. 

On the other hand, Tony Stark was a proud, egositsical tyrant that always demanded and threatened his host with violence. Although, Tony didn't ever exist, he was made alive. _Forced_ alive. It's funny to think over 100 years of mysterious hollywood deaths and tragedies would give people common sense not to use it 

As with all who use dark magic for greed and power, they ignored the consequences. They risked their best pawn Robert to be a host of their own sick dreams. A parasite which fed off of Robert every day. That was the cost to being Iron Man. 

It seemed to be a never ending cost which no money or gold could pay off. 

~

_Civil...war?_

"Yeah, civil war" 

_I can't believe they decided to go through with it._

"Well, when you are forced to stay after your contract technically ended , what can you do?" Robert snorted. He was reading the new script they gave him after the meeting. Although it wasn't official, the writing seemed sloppy and all over the place with the story. Hardly anything could be produced from this pile of junk. 

_Oh sure go ahead and blame me. You're the one who wanted me._

"I wanted a role, not a psychological parasite" 

Tony hissed at that statement, making it obvious he was offended.

_Would a parasite help you walk when you get too tired? Talk to annoying interviewers on TV with a smile we've practiced? And would a parasite obey the pact we made?_

Robert had to grit his teeth in defeat. Tony was telling the truth. Tony helped Robert every day in little or big things. Sometimes, there were days when they concurred and confided in another about this stressful career. Ocassionally, if Robert needed a second opinion, Tony was actually a good source. As all stars do, they have to deal with overbearing fans, other actors bullying them in the presses and rude interviewers. Robert would become so worn out that Tony had to take over and do Robert some justice. They usually agreed on the actions taken ,making Tony at the very least tolerable. But Robert always remembered to never give Tony too much control. What would happen if he trusted him too much? 

_Honestly, the only one you should trust is ME!_

"Shut up!" 

_Make me, what are you gonna do? Hit your brain? Oh wait, you have no brain._

"Well, how can I have a brain when you practically ate it?"

Robert's hand formed a tight fist and punched his own jaw. 

"Ow!" 

He could hear Tony giggling madly, the loud sound sending shivers again.

"Not funny, you-" 

*ring ring* 

He picked the phone quickly. 

"Hey." 

"Oh, Hi susan" 

"Yeah, I'll be there" 

"Bye bye, *mwah*" 

*Beep* 

_I assume that's Susan?_

Robert nearly snarled at Tony. 

"Looks like we are going to eat dinner tonight. Now remember, don't you dare look at my wife or my Exton." 

_Sigh, fine. Wish I had my own minion to look after._

"That's my son"

~

The whole family sat down for a quiet dinner in the cozy dining room. Robert and Susan had spaghetti while their two year old had some tomato sauce and crackers. For once, it felt like everything was alright and in its place. Robert never realized just how much he needed the quiet room, his loving wife, and his son. Perhaps he underestimated the support he had all this time. Maybe things weren't so bad as long as he had a home and a family. In this house, the whole world wouldn't touch him. Except one uninvited guest. 

"Is everything alright, dear?" Susan spoke sweetly. "You look a little stressed." 

Robert hadn't noticed how he looked. He was eating his dinner as if he hadn't eaten in days. Small splotches of sauce lined his lips like lipstick and grease stains dappled on his collar. He looked at Susan and she giggled, grabbing a napkin. 

"Dear, you look a child. Here, lemme help you clean up." 

Robert now blushed in embarassment, becoming red like pasta sauce. 

"Sorry, Suzie. I didn't get to eat much on my time away. Guess I was really hungry tonight." 

He shuddered deep down in his thoughts, knowing the truth behind it. It was like eating for two now. 

_Not my fault you didn't feed me for the past two days._

_Not now. Not infront of Susan and Exton. We can discuss this later._

"That's fine, nothing makes me happier than you enjoying yourself. Just be a little more refined, okay?" 

"Okay" 

The little boy laughed and clapped his hands. 

"Dada, funny Dada" 

Robert's heart lifted again at the sound of his child's laughter. 

"Is Dada a funny guy?" He roasted himself. 

Exton laughed again.

"Funny! Funny! Ha Ha Ha" 

_Wait until he meets Uncle Tony_

_What did I say?_

_Sorry_

Even in the heat of the moment, Robert knew Tony was admiring Exton. Even a parasite had a heart for children. Only in the moment was everything fine. Fear didn't exist in moments like these and neither did the stress of movie making. Everything was alright. Even if it didn't last.

In his eyes, there was Robert's and Susan's love in the form of a new life. A bond sown in blood and flesh that would symbolize their happiness. Half of him and half of her together to be the best of both their worlds. 

Then came an intruder, a vile snake who slithered into their lives and squeezed in between nice and cozy. For this realization gave the slowly insane man a new grief in his heart. He would mourn the loss of what was special between him and Susan, their own special secrets together now stolen. However, it didn't stop him from trying to do his best for her and his son. He would be a good father and a good husband no matter what. 

~ 

It was 12: 28 A.M. 

Robert couldn't sleep. He had been trying to sleep for a few hours now, haunted by an angry voice in his mind. There was nothing he could do but watch his Susan sleep peacefully, her face illuminated by the soft lights of the night life outside. Although his body was wrapped in high quality covers that used to be able to make him sleep soundly, it didn't save him from the anger that fried his brain. 

_YOU DARE TRY TO IGNORE ME FOR YOUR FAMILY? HOW DARE YOU!! AND YOU EVEN HAD THE AUDACITY TO EVEN TRY TO STARVE ME OUT!!!_

Robert had enough of Tony's raving and screaming. 

_I wasn't starving you, I had to eat my normal cut because they were using the money for-_

_For WHAT? Another sad sap to edit you in and out green screens? Pathetic!_

_They need that money, Tony._

_AND STARVE US?_

This argument went around in circles and neither were getting anywhere. Whether it was the lack of sleep or just a weakened defense, Robert's next words would shock him.

_Then again...they did have a lot more people on staff. I don't think some of them were that useful._

Tony was grinning from ear to ear at those words, finally some sense from his host. Robert could feel Tony making him smile again, finally feeling normal. 

_Now you get it! I knew you would come to your senses._

_What? No! I just meant that-_

_A lot of those fools are useless! Useless I tell you!_

Robert grew nervous even in his sleepy state. This wasn't going well. Before he could defend himself, sleep took hold him, finally giving him the rest he needed. 


	13. Bittersweet

Only in deep sleep, could Robert see _him._ Tony stood there, piercing Robert's gaze with those icy cold blue eyes. They were haunting eyes that glowed with a small burn. _He_ wore a black suit and tie, making him seem to melt in the void. Tony was also much taller than Robert, making Robert feel small and helpless under the gaze of _him._ His legs shook like they were made of paper, his breath shaky in the cold void, making it feel like icicles were forming in his throat. Here were both of them, face to face and neither taking their eyes off each other. 

Tony chuckled, his voice low and heavy like fog on a cold morning. Echoes bounced around the void like a thousand concert halls, almost never ending. The chuckle danced and whirled in the air like frosted wind, ever emphasizing the sheer power Tony had. Robert collected himself and stood steady with his own brown eyes of hate, boiling hot. He wasn't going to lose this battle of dominance. Even though it was an older man with wits and skill against a young, evil, and cunning entity that neither existed or didn't exist. 

_What's the matter, Bobby? Are you a little...scared?_

Tony's voice sounded rough and grity like wet rocks in a cave, every syllable spoken boldy and proud. The nickname Bobby stung Robert's eyes for a brier moment, merely adding fuel to the fire. 

"I was. But not anymore. Besides, it's a little cold don't you think?" 

The word think echoed along the void too, this time sending a spark of heat with it. This was his own mind and he wasn't going to stand aside. Any mind has it's own rules, and he liked his own rules. 

_Hmph, so you say._

Robert became annoyed at Tony's façade of his cool, collected demeanor. He wasn't going to play along this time. 

"So, what's this about? Another dream where you torture me? Well Tony, I'd hate to break it to you; you can't break me. You know me so why do you still try?" 

Tony laughed. It was like a mental asylum patient laughing in a ward laugh. He was hacking and wheezing so hard he nearly fell over. 

_You really think that's what I'm gonna do? Toy with you until you go crazy? What am I gonna do when they lock you away? Wait around and-_

"ENOUGH!" 

Robert screamed, his voice melting the ice in his throat and shattering Tony's laughter like glass. Sounds of thunder cracked and brewed behind him, scaring Tony in place. For once, Tony seemed to be shaken up. As powerful as he was, he didn't have power unless he had Robert. 

"THIS IS MY OWN MIND. I SPENT YEARS WITH YOU, GAVE YOU CONTROL IN EXCHANGE FOR MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS' SAFETY. " 

Tony seemed to shrink in the darkness at those words as they filled his ears like the screams of Hell. It was funny, that some actors with or without the ability of magic could still exert so much force and anger. Tony wanted to applaud Robert's power, even when unaware of the truth. 

Tony smiled the same way they smiled on camera and in public. It was still just as unsettling as the first time, if not worse. That made Robert cringe and shift backwards, fear taking over his mask of confidence that crumbled like rocks. 

_What's that matter? Scared of yourself?_

"You're only scary because you look like me!" 

Tony clicked his tongue and shook his head, laughing under his breath.

_Actually, you look more like **me**_

"W-w-what?" 

The void was silent, all signs of war and hate gone like a short season. 

Tony knew he was winning; all he needed was to make his check mate. 

_Think back, Robert. When you first woke up one morning before our first movie, you felt..different. You were taller, your muscles toned and strong, your stomach was svelt, and what about your hair? All nice and curled up._

Robert had to scrape through his memories, recalling the tripping, looking in the mirror, passing out and hearing something or someone giggling. 

The memories were there, pieces beginning to form in his mind. There was something missing, giving him a mental itch. Something was missing but what? 

Then it dawned on him, the final piece of the puzzle. 

Stan Lee. 

_He looks just like what I had in mind when I created Tony Stark._

It hit him. The words repeated in his head as the pieces began to fit together.

_He looks just like what I had in mind when I created Tony Stark._

Robert looked up at Tony's gaze with horror on his face. 

"No...no..." 

Tony chuckled at Robert, acknolwedging him with a nod. 

"No....no...no...." 

Tears made home in Robert's eyes, welling up and flowing down his cheeks. The realization had hit him like a wave. 

"So it was planned all along..wasn't it?" 

New grief made its way in his heart, feeling it dig up in it and proceeding to burst it like a water ballon. 

"I thought..I knew that...I thought I knew everything" 

Tony was filled with glee as the man before him sobbed, the tears disappearing in the nonexistent ground.

"That's why..I look like you. I was just a pawn so they could fulfill their sick fantasies. "

_Indeed, my friend_

"But why me? Why not anyone else?" 

Tony cupped Robert's hot cheeks and held them to his face, comforting him in his blue eyes. In this scenario, they seemed to glow with pity and sorrow for his host. 

_And I know who did this to you; to us. That's why I brought you here._

Tony's voice was now comforting and gentle like a best friend. He blinked for a moment, the icy blue chill dimming into Robert's eye color. 

_I want what's best for us. Listen to me, we can take revenge on the culprit and I promise you we can finally be free of each other once and for all._

Hope filled the broken hearted man in Tony's hold. 

"Tony! Tell me. What's the price? " 

_Full possesion of you of course_

He hated that. He didn't like being controlled any longer by this thing but if it what it took to end it, Robert would agree. 

"We have a deal. Take me" 

The dream collapsed. 

Tony woke up in Robert's bed next to his wife. 


	14. New me..new..Tony?

Tony looked around the room, noticing the faint morning pink sky brightening the sky. He breathed in, filling his lungs with air. He neever knew what it was like to have his own lungs to breathe but it was quite strange. Suddenly, he could here a child crying nearby. 

"That must be..Exton" he murmured. 

He walked from the bed, putting on whatever he found and walked towards the noise. He opened the door to see a child crying in a crib. 

"Morning er...champ!" 

"Dadda!" 

He picked up Exton and gave him a kiss on the cheek. It felt so wrong, kissing Robert's child on the cheeks. But he agreed to not harming his son. 

_Sorry kid, Dadda is sleeping_

He stared into the child's eyes, almost getting teary eyed that he didn't have his own child. 

Susan began waking up, calling out for him. 

"Dearie, are you checking on Exton? "

Tony panciked. 

"Uh, Yes Honey!" 

"That's sweet. He loves his Dadda!"

Tony pulled down on the diaper and shook his head. 

"Nope! We are gonna have to clean you up, young man!" He said, trying to sound like Robert. The child chuckled and laughed, bringing joy to Tony. 

Susan watched in the doorway, smiling as he changed Exton's diapers and powdered him. She loved seeing him, so busy taking care of her and their children. She would love her husband always as he loved her too. Little did she suspect, that wasn't her husband. 

After he changed the diapers, he gave Exton an extra kiss and held him like a father would. Inside Tony's mind, Robert was in a deep sleep; unaware of the promises broken. 

~ 

It was just after 9 A.M. when Tony decided to take a walk outside. That was a big mistake. On the streets were paparazzi and cameras going on like bombs. 

"Aight imma head back in" 

He ran back in the house, and locked the door. 

Susan came up behind him, curious why he locked the door. 

"Dear, what's going on?" 

"Paparazzi" 

"But you love the paparazzi" 

That was a curveball Tony missed. 

"Yeah...uh..but..i-it's a bit...tiring..?" 

If Robert was aware, he would've smacked Tony across the face. 

Susan raised an eyebrow, eyeing him suspciously. 

"Hmmm...I think I know why." 

He gulped. 

"Y-You do?" 

"Of course!" Susan exclaimed. "They don't know about our new baby!" 

"New..baby..?" 

Susan looked at him again, this time with a confused look. 

"Are you okay? Was it the spaghetti last night?" 

"What? No no no don't mind me. I guess I've had a lot to remember" 

"Yeah but I thought that we talked about it recently." 

"Well, ya know me, always a busy man!" 

Susan laughed a bit, nudging him with her elbow.

"You weirdo! It's like someone replaced you like in one of those old 1950s body snatcher films. " 

Finally, something Tony knew. 

"Oh yeah? Are you gonna be that guy running on the streets warning about my hot copy?" 

Tony and Susan laughed like hyenas, the humor kicking them in the funny bone. 

"Robert ya silly, I wouldn't love your copy cuz they aren't my lovely hubbie~" 

That stung Tony in the chest; if he had one.

The alarm in Robert's phone rung loudly. 

"Look! It's time for the photoshoots!" 

"Wait..WHAT" 

It was at this moment that Tony knew

He screwed up.


	15. Empty Promises

**Five days after the photoshoot**

It was morning again when Robert finally woke up. He stretched his arms up and out, hearing his tired bones give out that satisfying crack. His bones and body felt like they were worn out to no end ever since Tony took over five days ago. A pang of fright sprung him up from his sleepiness as he remembered the awful dream. 

_Good morning sunshine_ ~ ,Tony mocked. 

Robert grunted to himself as he rolled his pants on, clearly not in the mood for Tony's shenanigans. 

_Mornin'_

Tony just chuckled again and his own imaginary lips curled back in a smirk. 

_What? No charming good mornings for me? No speaking in our smooth tone today? Oh wait, I'm responsible for that._

Robert was getting a bit annoyed again but he sighed as he allowed Tony's childish retorts slip past. 

_How long was I out? A day? Two days?_

_It's been five days_

His eyes widened with shock. 

_FIVE DAYS?_

_Yep, and I believe I did pretty well and-_

_Tell me **everything** Tony, _Robert demanded. _Tell me you didn't embarrasss me in public._

The entity in Robert's mind merely clicked its tongue, deciding how to break the news. It paused for a while as Robert heard it hum out it's own thoughts. This couldn't be good as Robert anticipated Tony's next words. 

_Well, if you count running from the paparazzi, sneezing from all that face powder during your photohoots, getting caught snacking on some of your hidden snacks by your colleagues, making fun of a mean reporter, and then cussing infront of Exton then yeah, quite embarrasing._

Robert felt his head begin to spin as his mind tried to wrap around the news. His heart pounded in his throat and back like he was being eaten out of his organs. Tony made Robert's head stand still as small chuckles rattled around.

_Now, now, you aren't gonna leave here. You gotta answer for what you've done._

_What YOU did_

**knock knock knock**

Susan walked in the room, clearly unhappy with Robert as he sat on their bed half naked with an embarrased look in his eyes. Exton was in her shoulders quietly playing with a small toy. 

"Robert!" She snapped. "We need to talk." 

_Oooh looks like the Misses isn't happy today!_

"H-honey! I-" 

Susan cut him off before he could finish. 

"I don't know what to say to you! You're just..so...so....insenstive sometimes! You got so angry yesterday that you dropped the F-bomb infront of OUR kid!" 

"W-wait! I can explain-" 

"And then you decided to lash out at that reporter! Robert. Darling. Sweetheart....."

Susan pinched her nose and heavily sighed; the stress already getting to her. 

"I want to help you. You need a therapist." 

Robert could only slightly move his lips with that last statement. 

"Therapist?" 

"Yes, I don't know what's going on that's so bad you became destructive in the last five days. It's like when I first met you and you...scared me" 

Susan's words made Robert shiver. He did remember way back in 2003. Oh how long ago it was for them. He remembered continously trying to court her with all his gimmicks and wits but she would always decline, headstrong and bold that she wouldn't date him. She was right to decline him before as he was entangled in addiction. Perhaps it was all a bad idea this whole thing. Maybe if he'd just....

NO! 

Robert shook that terrifying thought out of his mind and redirected his attention back to Susan. 

The words he spoke now felt empty on his dry tongue. 

"Therapist? Why would I do that?" 

"Because I still love you and I want you to get some professional help! I would if I could but I think it's up to them to save you. I don't want you to go down that dark path again!" 

Her eyes barely touched over Robert's gaze, revealing blank eyes that no longer carried that twinkle in them. Her face looked frail from exhaustion. It was his fault: Robert's fault. He was the reason she was constantly tired these days. Because of him and because of _him._

Tony still said nothing and watched. 

The guilty man stood up and met his wife's eyes. 

"You're right." 

Susan lifted an eyebrow, a bit caught off. 

"You'll go?" 

"Yeah, I got to go." 

"You'll actually show up to your sessions without running away?" 

"No I won't. I need help, Susan." 

Some part of Robert was telling the truth. He felt he did need help in some way or another with all the pressure Marvel had put on him, Team Downey, and maybe even fix...Tony. 

What if Tony was all in his head? 

Had he been so caught up with all this Iron Man gig that he began imagining Tony as a personal evil parasite that sought for his misery? Maybe Robert hadn't been asleep all that time and was just trying to find someone else to blame. Thoughts and fantasies filled his head like molten lead as Susan sighed again with some relief this time. 

"I'm glad you finally saw it. I just..want what's best for you." 

Robert finally walked up to his wife and looked her directly in her eyes. 

"I'm sorry, Susan. I'm sorry I cussed out infront of Exton. I'm sorry for all what happened these past several days I just-" 

She put a soft finger to hush Robert and smiled a bit. 

"I know. I know. Let's just focus on what we can change. The past is the past." 

Robert embraced Susan in a tight hug as hot tears stained her shoulder. 

"I'm just so sorry. I should've been more open about this. I should've sought out help earlier." 

Susan smiled again, relieved that he was thinking for once. Common sense was now part of his life ,she thought. 

Maybe it would change for the better.

~ 

They didn't know how but someone got the news out that Robert had now been seeing a therapist. An anonymous blog who went by 'Hollywood Stalker' had put up various photos of Robert in disguises out in public with a title above it that read: 

**Just a Goofball or a Crazy Man? Robert Downey Jr. Gone Insane**

Robert and Susan could only stare dumbfounded at the screen. 

"What the hell?" 

"Honey, it's not your fault! Remember what she said? Breathe in and breathe out." 

Robert could only spit out and huff in rage, not feeling Tony somehow slipping into his voice.

"DO THEY THINK THIS IS FUNNY?" 

He covered his mouth again in shock. 

"Honey?" Susan asked. "What was that? You kind of sounded like...Tony for a moment. As if he was right here infront of me." 

Tony let out another laugh in Robert as he looked onto Susan. 

_Oh ho ho that was PRICELESS! Did you see her face? We got to do this more often!_

Robert ignored Tony and panicked. 

"Ohnonono Susan-I-am-so-sorry-that-happened-and-" 

"It's like they say, its like you really embody him all the way." 

He stopped panicking and heaved a sign of relief." Yeah, I-I guess I do. I give life to every character I play!" 

He mumbled to himself, not wanting Susan to hear him. "Like they are now a part of me...." 

"What?" 

"Nothing!" He screeched. 

Susan put light hand on his shoulders and rubbed them. 

"You've really been stressed out. Now you're spitting all kinds of weird stuff. So, when do you get your results?" 

"Um, they should be here tomorrow"

"Great! Hopefully we can begin to help you recover from this weird phase thing you're going through." 

They both laughed at it a bit, wanting to break the bad tension. 

Robert knew in his heart what the results already were. They had arrived earlier today in the mail from the mental evaluation. He recalled hearing his heartbeat in his ears when he opened the letter and read the diagnosis. He still remembered wanting to faint there and then when he read those words. 

**Diagnosis: Dissociative Personality Disorder (Formally known as Multiple Personality Disorder)**

Everyday this would go on, Robert made a vow to himself that he would never let Tony Stark win. Tony wasn't just a character anymore in the comics or the movie screens. Robert was playing host to an evil creature that sought out the worst for Robert so it could live on. 

As Robert let go of his loving wife, Tony whispered to him. Those words would be stuck with him for a very long time. 

_The fun has just begun, Bobby_


	16. Diagnosis: Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I haven't been active much. I've been under a lot recently plus with the riots, protests and other things like that. I know this is a difficult time for everyone but I have done my part in supporting it via my Twitter.   
> Most of us must be so scared right now. I guess the only I can do here is hopefully entertain you guys as we move through these uncertain days. Support Black Lives Matter with whatever you can. Anything helps. 
> 
> Thank you all and let's get to the next chapter of Rusted Iron

**Meanwhile**

On an empty desk in any empty room was an unread letter flat on the desk. It sat on the desk curled slightly at the ends as it waited to be read. On it was sloppy writing that indicated it was written with haste. It was a short letter that held much more weight than any paper. Unfortunately, the message inside was a few days late.

_To my good partners,_

_If you are reading this, know that it's too late. I may be dead soon after writing this. I don't know how but someone found out and now I can hear the sounds of the fire coming into my room. It's loud and violent and I can't get out. I will die with only one regret._

_Whatever you do, for the sake of your lives..._

_Prepare for what's coming._

_-Selene_

_~_

Robert walked slowly across the hallway, his body felt like it was draining itself with every step he took. It didn't help that the white lights above him were burning into his vision, making him squint as he continued walking. Everything was painful for him today. Normal sounds around him made his ears hurt even with a tiny squeak of a doorknob turning. Normal scents were irritating to his nose, making him hate clean scents or flowers. Even tasting food was unbearable. He was hungry, tired, and getting even more tired by the second. Finally, he reached to the door of the therapist's office and raised up a weak hand on the polished door.

*knock knock* 

Hearing a muffled female voice answer, Robert pulled open the door and shut it behind him quickly as to not be seen. 

"Welcome back! how are things today?" A gentle voice spoke. It was young and light as air with enthusiam Robert wished he had. 

With the last of his strength, he pulled himself upon the coach placed across from the therapist and looked up with sunken eyes. Anyone could describe him as having the eyes of a raccoon complimented with messy hair and a five o'clock shadow face. 

"Tired. Hungry. The usual now" he spoke flatly. 

Inky, bloodshot eyes met warm golden ones. Robert tried to pick his head up to full face her but his body decided even that was too much trouble. He laid there on the soft sofa, tempted to let the cushion lull him to sleep. The therapist cleared her throat, waking him up from the self induced trance. Sounds of scribbling and papers flipping make Robert wince a bit, revealing a canine tooth that grounded his lower jaw. She stopped when she saw it and closed the pen cap.

"I'm sorry. I forgot-" 

"No...no...I'm sorry....please.." 

He breathed in heavily again. His mind was ringing and his vision danced around as his eyes grew heavy. Blinking. Swerving. Hearbeat after heartbeat, Robert felt his body melt in submission to the exhaustion. The last thing he saw was her throwing aside her notepad and pen to help him up. She was shaking him and yelling at him something inaudible but he succumbed soon. 

Robert's eyes softly closed as he now passed out on the couch. 

"Wake up! Sir! You have to wake up!" The therapist yelled. She shook him again; watching his head shake until it fell down again like a sad ball. 

"Maybe I should call the emergency room" 

As she put Robert back on the couch, a strong muscular hand grabbed her as his eyes shot back open with new energy. The same old forced smile crept back on his face as his predator-like sky blue eyes looked directly at the therapists' own eyes. She screamed as his arm pulled her to him and he stood up, towering over her small frame. 

"Good to see you, Dr. Jones~" Tony cooed. "You have no idea how long it took me to get here." 

Dr.Jones pulled her hand out of Robert's or Tony's grip and readjusted her skirt. She had to be professional when faced with a potential threat. 

"Tony Stark, I assume?" 

Tony smiled and laughed a bit as he looked down on her. He liked making people feel smaller than him even in Robert's body. 

"You got that right." 

Dr.Jones huffed a bit as she shook her head. 

"So tell me.."Tony", why are you here?" 

Tony raised an eyebrow in mock thought and scoffed. 

"What's the matter? Don't you like what you see?" Tony laughed, taking both his arms and rubbing them all over Robert's chest and waist in a slightly seductive manner. Even as he looked messy and unkept, he still made Robert looked good enough for eye candy. 

But that didn't phase Dr.Jones. She was certain that she was of sterner stuff and wouldn't be led away by some charming mess. She was also married and had her own problems to work with. 

"I don't. You have taken over the body of a man who's made millions of people laugh and children smile. You've tainted his image." 

"He's only done that because of me" Tony smirked. 

"That's not true. You're only just a piece of him. You're nothing more than the supressed emotions, trauma, unresolved issues, and pyschological damage taken the form of nothing more than a fictional superhero. You're not real, Tony. You're still Robert but merely a piece of him. " 

Tony sprinted forward and caved her to the wall with the width of his body. One hand slammed above her as he snarled with those ominious blue eyes. The small Dr.Jones could only breath nervously as she looked away from him; locking her eyes shut. 

"How.Dare.You! I AM REAL!" He screamed. "I am not some myth in comic books for the ungrateful brats! I am a man that desires to live out my life here in this stupid body! But ROBERT KEEPS HOLDING ME BACK!" 

"Tony! Calm down!" She ordered. "You can't just come in here and threaten me! 

She faced him again with a more authorative voice. 

"We can discuss this in an orderly fashion...Mr.Stark." 

Tony huffed a bit and released his hand from the wall, letting Dr.Jones move to her recliner. 

"Fine. And just call me Tony until that buffoon comes back." 

"Alright, Tony" 

Tony sat down on the couch where Robert was and flashed a devious smile. 

Dr.Jones sat down in her own seat with her botepad and began to write. 

"So, what is the relationship between you and Robert?" She asked. 

Tony put a hand to Robert's chin and scratched. 

"It's a mutualistic relationship, Dr.Jones. It's kind of like a deal. Robert feeds me and lets me stay with him in exchange for my talents and everyone else is safe from me. " 

"I see" she muttured as she scribbled. "And how long has this been going on? This 'relationship'?" 

"Since 2007" 

She blinked. That seemed to surprise her. 

"Really?" 

"Yes" 

"So Tony, what does he think of you?"

Tony chuckled darkly before answering that question. 

"Oooohh he calls me a parasite, a nuisance, a bother and even ocassionally screaming at me if I do something he doesn't like." 

"Such as?" 

"Embarassing him in public, making him eat too much food until he gets sick, snap at reporters, and I like to give him insomnia." 

The therapist put down her pen and looked at Tony with a tired expression. Hearing him talk made her weary even as professional as she was. Yet she still had to try and link something in this madness. 

"Hmm...I think I know something now. It seems you two don't get along yet you both share a common interest of satifiying your own needs. Perhaps Robert had split himself into fragments. " 

"Not this again!" Tony whined, laying in the couch dramatically as if he were in a soap opera. 

"Tony, you just gave me a clue! And I think I may know just the thing." 

She reached for her purse and took out a chocolate bar. Tony now heard it crinkle against the bag. 

"So, this relationship is based on needs right?" 

"Right." 

The therapist now had a little smile like a child close to solving a puzzle. Maybe if this little experiment worked, there may be a breakthrough for treatment. Maybe even get Robert back to a healthy man. Although it was a silly test, giving incentives to patients did help with diagnosing and managing some of their problems.

"Tony, would you like a candy?" 

Tony's eyes lit up. It had been what felt like eternity since he had candy. Robert didn't like giving Tony candy as it would endanger their sleek figure. Perhaps one little candy wouldn't hurt? 

"Give it!" 

Dr.Jones tossed the candy to Tony as he caught it like a desperate dog, tearing it open with his teeth. 

*rip* 

She observed how he acted and wrote down her observations. 

_Repressed manners_

_Desperate_

_Eating it in large bites_

_And now swallowed about half the bar without chewing_

Tony swallowed the rest of bar and hicupped. 

"Forgive me, Robert had been keeping me away from sweet stuff for a long time." 

Dr.Jones just laughed a bit, amused by the weird perfomance. 

"It's quite alright." 

In her mind, she was now relieved that Tony was now tame. Tony continued to suck on the wrapper; desperate to savor the flavor before Robert would come back. 

"This weird diet he's on is pretty much torture! Every night I would go to bed hungry but Robert would tell me no. I tried to snack but he locked away all the treats from me." 

Dr.Jones flipped up another page and nodded. 

" Go on, I'm here to listen." 

"And the only times I'm allowed to indulge are when young kids give Robert chocolates. Which is itself like once in a few months." 

Tony flopped on the couch satisfied. 

"You know, I have to thank you a lot, Doc. You have sved me for the next few months." 

She laughed again. It was honestly funny watching Tony be dramatic and sprawl on the couch like a cat. 

For the rest of the session, Dr.Jones got more insight into what Tony was. However, on the other hand were executives in sheer panic at Marvel studios. 

~ 

Robert crawled into bed again as he waited for Susan to come out of the bathroom. As soon as he pulled the cover, outrageous laughter rattled his brain.

_Tony, let me sleep_

_But the chocolaaaaaate_

_No!_

_I'm all funny Robeeeeeerrrt_

_This is why you shouldn't eat chocolate!_

_But it's goooood_

_Just let me sleep!_

Tony continued laughing from the sugar rush, nearly making Robert laugh too in the sheets. When the rush was nearly gone, he fell asleep with a little smile on his face like a six year old child.


	17. Diagnosis: Robert

**Next Day**

Robert stepped through the same hallway again; this time with much more strength than the day before. His body wans't aching anymore and he could tolerate the sights, sounds and other senses today. For the first time in a while, everything seemed normal. That was right: normal. No fighting himself in the morning, finally shaving his face, and getting a nice bath. He felt like he was rejuvinated again. Surprisingly, Tony didn't seem to talk much today besides the usual snickering and retorting. He reach the door again and stepped inside.

"Hey Dr.Jones!" He chirped. 

Dr.Jones spun around with a comforting smile, looking up from her notes recording the previous day. It was obvious she didn't get much sleep last night with visible dark lines under her eyes.

"Well, someone's a bit upbeat today!" She commented. "Is everything much better today?" 

Robert hopped on the couch and looked at her with a new radiant glow on his face.

"Yeah. Tony's been quiet today and I got to freshen up for once."

"I guess the chocolate trick worked, didn't it?" 

Robert laughed nervously as he twiddled his thumbs like a school boy in a principal's office. 

"It did work, Dr.Jones but there is a little problem."

Robert's face twitched a bit like he had been shocked but it was brief. One of his eyes was now blue while the other remained brown. He could hear Tony begin to laugh a bit with their shared mouth. Robert immedietly covered his mouth but joined in the small laughter. Now there are two distinct voices simultanoeusly in a control lock. Dr.Jones could only stare as she scribbled what she observed.

_Patient seems to be uncontrollably laughing_

_One eye is blue and one is brown_

_Two voices_

"What's happening to you two?" She inquired, both scared and intriguied.

Robert and Tony laughed more as they looked at her. 

"Dr.Jones, the two of us are both in control at the moment but this is unstable. You know there can only be one at a time else we...uh..can pass out." 

Tony's blue eye was washed away as Robert took back control again within a single blink.

"See?" 

"Uh-huh. Shall we begin for an examination?" 

Robert nodded. 

"Shoot." 

Dr.Jones opened another page seperate for Robert's answers. 

"What is the relationship between you and Tony?" 

Robert froze a bit, feeling a little shame worm in him. However, he swallowed his pride and breathed in. 

"To tell the truth, I don't know what kind of relationship I have with Tony. I mean, Tony kind of possesed me a long time ago, I have to eat for the two of us, and apparently I had to make a deal with him so he doesn't hurt people except me." 

Dr.Jones' eyes snapped open. She looked at him a bit dazed from his explanation. 

"Hmm. So semi- parasitic and mutualistic?" 

"It seems that way." 

Tony made Robert's hand smack his own face. 

"OW!" 

The therapist gasped in shock. 

"Are you okay? Was that Tony?" 

Robert hissed quietly as he rubbed his red cheek. 

"Yeah. He does that when he gets mad." 

Tony was giggling a bit and shrunk back in his brain as he waited for Robert's next questions. Dr.Jones cleared her throat and scribbled some more. 

"Moving on. And how do you feel about Tony?" 

At that moment, Robert's movements became less animated, letting him sit down in a stone like matter and his demeanor felt more on a neutral side. This was going to be a bit tough to answer. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. 

"To be frank, I'm not that well with Tony. You see Dr.Jones...." 

He paused. He had to think. It was the first time he actually had a chance to finally vent to someone about his problem. 

Tony. 

"Dr.Jones....I'm not well." 

Robert drooped his head; the weight of the world pullung him down like gravity. His shoulders tensed, his legs pulled together, and his hands shaking slightly out of pent of frustration. 

"It's just that...I'm sick. I'm sick, Doctor. I have been feeding a mental parasite for years ever since the day I got the role of Iron Man. I thought I was ready to take on this responsibility. However, I work in a company of liars, schemers, and possesive people. There are good people like Gywneth, Don, Jon, and my other friends but that can't help me. As Tony Stark, I lost my identity. I'm Robert Downey Junior but yet I'm Tony Stark now. I can't even tell myself apart. I laugh at the jokes and the...memes? Is that what the kids say? I laugh and brush it off but it's like Tony is still there always. Sometimes...I even forget my own name. Robert. I'm scared the public is gonna forget about me. Like I can mysteriously disappear but as long Tony looms over me like a blanket, no one will notice. All I can do is make them all happy and smile everyday of their lives without knowing my pain. It's like that Italian opera Pagliaccio. I'm the clown who must perform regardless of his sadness. I feel as if no matter where I go, I'll be reminded that Tony is part of me. I can feel him every day inside of me. Is that something I'll ever be okay with?" 

The therapist seated finally looked up at Robert to see his face tainted a painful pink. His eyes, glassy globes were flowing tears as he sniffled. 

"D-Doctor Jones...Am I ever going to be okay?" 

Dr.Jones sighed as she put down her notes and faced him fully. She leaned forward to meet him eye to eye.

"Although I am obligated by the laws of the facility to tell you "You'll be okay", I can't tell you with a clear conscience that you will be okay. " 

She sits up and clicks her pen again. 

"Mr.Downey, your case is quite unique. In my line of work, I've handled many types of patients with your disorder but nothing have come close to you. However, I don't see why you can't rise above this."

Robert began to whine like an abused puppy, clenched hands obscuring half his face. Choked sobs were erupting from his throat as he nearly fell on the floor. What if he couldn't ever get better? 

Breaking in a sob, Robert felt the urge to scream.

And he did.

It was a mournful, painful wail. 

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Finally, he collapsed in a heap and let it all out. Robert was now crying his eyes out like a toddler or a nearly insane man in his case. Strangely, it felt good to finally cry with someone. He tried to speak in between each sob, threatening his throat.

"Why..Doc...WHY ME? WHY ME OF ALL PEOPLE!?" 

She leaned down on a knee and wrapped a comforting arm on Robert's back. Another part of her job was to help patients even on the floor. 

"There..there...just let it all out. That's the first step to fixing this." 

Robert continued to heave and sob manically as the world around him crushed his mind against the rocks of life. This was it. The breakthrough needed.

"Doc..how can I get better? I'll do what it takes! Pills! Meds! The ward!" 

"Mr.Downey STOP!" She yelled as she grabbed him by his shoulders. "Listen to me! You aren't going to act irrational!" 

She took a tissue from her pocket and handed it to him. Robert snatches it and blows his nose, sounding like a tiny horn. 

"Although this is a unique situation, that just means there is also a unique solution. Listen, I'm here to help you. You've been quite bold in expressing your problems and it's been helping me figure out the best solution. I believe there is hope for you." 

The small woman extended her other arm around his other shoulder and pulled him tightly in an embrace. 

"This is what I was trained to do, sir. I serve the public and now I serve you." 

The messy heap of the man accepted her embrace as he cried more; silently. A small bit of hope sparked in him like a fire. Could she be the answer to his problem? Whether it would work or not, at least he could try and supress Tony. Maybe even regain control of his life once and for all. 

Tony said nothing as Robert found the words to say to him. 

_You better be scared, Tony_


	18. Curiosity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's something a bit comedic for the scary world out there! This will be relevant later I promise!

**2016**

**Sometime after Civil War**

Robert was scrolling on his phone with a scowl on his face. Ever since that Tom Holland fellow told him about fanfiction, he had been consumed day and night by curiosity. He went from site to site, reading fanfics written from 12 years old to fully grown adults. It both intrigued him and disgusted him. It disturbed him seeing people express their happiest, fluffiest fantasy about him to depressing, borderlining sadistic. What were they all thinking as he was being filmed infront of dozens of cameras for their entertainment? Robert both wanted and didn't want to know. 

He scrolls down the more mature content and clears his throat. 

_Tony? What do you think of this?_

Tony didn't hesitate to answer. 

_Hmm...honestly Robert, I'm also pretty disturbed yet intrigued. Look at all those ships! They are shipping me with the goody two shoes Cap, filthy Bucky, and..the Black Widow?_

Robert scrolled down more and immedietly closed his eyes and looked away. 

_YO WHAT THE-_

_ROBERT! THEY ARE SHIPPING ME WITH YOU!_

_Robert felt Tony's disgust as they dry heaved._

_EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW_

They heaved on the side of the chair and actually threw up a bit as chunks of half undigest food violently came back up. 

_We shouldn't have had that double cheeseburger before reading!_

But Tony had a different idea. 

_Wanna keep reading?_

_Yes_

And they did. 

Robert opened up his phone again and with a shaky finger pressed on the tags. 

_Oh boy..what are we gonna find_

And the page opened. 

_WHAT IN THE NAME OF DAVY JONES' LOCKER?_

On the new page, hundreds of fanfictions about Tony and Robert were laid out before them. Some were cutesty ones with fluff while others were hardcore smut. 

Robert felt chills in his body while Tony wheezed. 

_IS THIS WHAT THEY THINK? THESE SICK KIDS!_

_HA HA HA HO HO HOOOO THESE ARE PRICELESSS_

Finally, they settled a bit after a bit more scrolling on ome fanfic in particular. 

_Lonely Nights?_

_And look at the description, Bobby! It's so cheesy! Hahahaha_

_Hmmm. It says: Robert feels lonely tonight but Tony appears out of nowhere to keep him company._

Robert's face was as red as a cherry at this point. A part of him wanted him to just delete the page and move on with the day. Yet the curious child in him made him move forward. 

_Alright. Let's see what they got._

He opens up the fanfic and begins reading a bit to Tony. He didn't mind having to narrate it for the parasite. 

**_On a cold night, there is a lonely man in a trailer. He cries alone. Home is far away like a star in the sky! The owls cry with him with a song of hoots! And the wolves howl with him! Robert is a lonely soul in a lonely place!_ **

Tony was too busy wheezing again and Robert kept trying to read while laughing himself silly. 

_Oh man this is so bad!_

_Pleaseeeeeeeheheheheh Robert! Keep reading! It looks so cringey!_

_Okay, okay, ahem._

**_And then! The window before him opens with sudden gust. Materializing in thin air was Tony Stark.The sleek, sexy thing hops a bit and adjusts his sunglasses in the moonlight._ **

_Well at least I'm called sexy! Rrrrrr~!_

_**His hair and face are softly lit in the moon's ivory rays and his goregous smile made the night look like the day for a moment. It's like pure sunshine!** _

Robert felt his heart skip a beat. It was actually a bit cute the way Tony was described because through that, it was thanks to his own physic. Now he felt more obligated to read. 

_**Tony looked into Robert's eyes as he held his face in his own hands and-** _

Tony smacked Robert with his own hand before he could finish that sentence. 

_Ow! Not again!_

_I don't want to see the rest of this! Get out the page._

_Fine._

Robert pressed back and left it. 

_Happy now?_

_Yes_

Then Tony had one last trick up his sleeve. 

_Is there any fanart?_

_TONYYYYY_


	19. Unbinding

**2018**

**Sometime after infinity war**

Sitting on a night stand next to Robert's bed was a journal. He was sleeping soundly without a care in the world. However, Susan was not. She stared at the journal sitting on the night stand with growing curiosity. Robert had told her not to read it. His voice echoed in her mind as she looked at some of the pages slowly raised by the gust outside in the dead of night. 

_"Dear, what's this?"_

_"A journal"_

_"Whatever for?"_

_"My therapist Dr.Jones told me to. She said she thinks recording my thoughts on paper would help me understand myself. I'm rather a bit embarrased to say details "_

_"But honey! I'm your wife! You can talk to me about anything."_

_"Sigh...I can't Susan. Love of my life. Whatever you do, please do not read it. I just can't show it to you."_

The memory ended there. Susan couldn't shrug it off if she wanted to. What was he keeping from her? What had to be so personal that he couldn't open up to his own wife about? The mate he entrusted his life with?

Susan glanced again at her snoring husband. He didn't seem to be phased by anything; not even the strong gust of wind coming from the nearby window. 

Slowly and steadily, Susan carefully reached over Robert's body and took the journal. Her heart was in her throat, fearing he would wake up any moment with righteous rage. Yet his face was peaceful and relaxed in the smooth sheets and puffed up pillows. 

_I hope he's happy wherever he is_ , She wondered. 

Guided by the lamp light next to her, her delicate hands open up the plain black journal and began reading the first page. 

_I have to know what's wrong with my husband._

_I love him so much._

_**Journal 1** _

_**Dear Journal, let me get one thing clear. I don't like journals. I hated them as kid because I thought it was pointless. I hate them now because it's childish. My therpaist told me to record my thoughts to help me deal with my life and...him.** _

_**Journal, I hate him. I hate him with every fiber of my being. But he is nearly every fiber of my being at this point. I hate him. HATE HIM. I. HATE. TONY. STARK.** _

_**I am sick of him. He has been making my life a living hell. I can't eat without him taking from me, I can't sleep without him tormenting me in my dreams, I can't even go to the bathroom without him mocking my body.** _

_**I can hear his voice. He's laughing at me as I'm writing this. Well, hear isn't always the right term. It's more of a feeling. I can feel his words in my brain.** _

_**Make him go away. Please. For one day, make him go away. I can't take it.** _

_**To explain the full depth, I'll add in what I know:** _

_**I have been experiencing this since around 2012 but I now believe since 2007. When I first became Iron Man, I began to experience mishaps. I kept fainting, my body would ache a lot, I lashed out at people, my eyes would change from brown to blue from time to time and I would destroy things a lot. I didn't understand what was happening with me until 2012 when Tony made himself known to me. I remember being in a meeting for the third Iron Man movie. I tried to get out of it until I heard a loud ring in my ears. Then something began filling my head like goo. I will always remember the first time hearing Tony speak.** _

_**"Should you leave? I think not!"** _

_**And after that he began to take control of me and use me for his little games. In a desperate attempt to protect my family, friends and fans, I made a deal with Tony. The deal was he could live inside me as long as he left them alone and didn't hurt anybody. Not unless I gave him permission to do so.** _

_**Tony and I fight a lot. Sometimes he would be constantly screaming while I had to remain calm on the outside. Other times I'd yell at him when he would be making me do things I wouldn't do.** _

_**The worst that's happened would be the time there was a double murder outside my trailer. We were asleep when it happened and got taken in for questioning. Although Tony and I didn't do it, I got so scared of possible public outcry I had to seduce the interrogator to let ~~me~~ us go.** _

_**Ever since that day. I've been subject to daily terrors. Tony is a mental parasite. I don't know how he got here in the first place but it seems that he won' t leave. He told me he could leave me if he wanted to. Yet somehow I think he can't leave. He must be lying.** _

_**Anyways, that's enough for now. I'll continue it when I can.** _

_**-Robert.** _

Susan's arms felt weak reading the last paragraph. She stared at the words again and again, trying to make sense of it.

"What the hell..." 

Then a small snort came from Robert's side of the bed. His nose crinkled as his face twisted in a scrunch of annoyance. Something bad was happening in his dream. 

_Crap! He's waking up!_

Susan quickly closed the journal and put it back on the night stand. 

_He shouldn't catch me reading._

Susan watched him for a moment more, his strained look quickly released into the soft, peaceful look as before. She sighed in relief when she heard him snore again. In her relief came a new wave of paranoia. 

What the hell was going on? And what did Tony Stark have to with hurting Robert? Why was he so fixated on a fictional character? Was he going nuts? 

Susan's heart fell in her chest as she reread the first journal entry to try and grasp the madness she was unaware of. 

_Is this why he can't tell me? He must think I'll call him crazy._

She reached out again for the journal. 

_I want to understand him. I need to help him._

Her gentle arms waved it over Robert to her and quietly opens it again. For a brief moment, in the lamp light, sharp indents of writing stuck out of the page. There was more written in the back. 

She flipped the page and her eyes stared wide open. 

On it were madly scrawled writings with words and sentences forming squiggly lines in all sorts of directions. She tilts her head side to side, barely making out the messy messages.

**_All work and no play makes Bobby a dull boy._ **

**_Tony. Tony.Tony.Tony_ **

**_Not me.Not me.Not me._ **

**_Got to talk to them. Gotta let them know._ **

**_HAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAH_ **

That was the last thing written on it. Laughter. 

She closed the journal and left it where it should've been for the rest of the night. 

~ 

_**Journal 2** _

_**Dear Journal,** _

**_Sorry it's been a bit. I've been busy with the press tours and the interviews. Right now my head feels like its all swimming with the seas of fans screaming for me and the rest of the cast. They love us so much. Its funny, even Tony couldn't take it this time. I could feel him trying to jump out of my skin to make them shut up. Right now I'm lying down in bed writing this. I swear if I get one more candy, I'm gonna throw up. People were so giving to me all these sorts of treats and snacks. Of course, Tony loved it way more than I did since I do deprive him of candy. As much as I hate to admit it, I needed every one. It's not easy eating for two. Never has._ **

**_Susan is next to me sleeping. She's been so happy when I got home to see me again. I had no idea how much I missed her when I stepped in the door frame. The misses gets her hubby back and the kids see Daddy._ **

**_I missed them so much. I love them._ **

**_Oh! I forgot to add one thing. There's gonna be a conference tomorrow about the new movie for next year! Endgame._ **

**_I have no idea what its gonna be about but I'll be sure to record what's gonna happen._ **

**_But that's not all what I have to say. I do have some notion of what will happen. I hope with all my heart it will come true. The next installment is going to finally be able to kill off Tony. For the first time in years I have hope. Real hope._ **

**_It has to end. The nightmare has to end. Now all I have to do is put on the costume for one last time. When it premieres, I'll be free of him and move on with my life. Yet I am afraid still of the cost. Sometimes, Journal, you just have to risk it. That's what I've done my life before Tony. I risked it all._ **

**_One thing I'm grateful for is my supportive "fandom". My fans don't realize I'll need them more than ever._ **

**_At least while I'm waiting for the Iron Man to end, I can read some "fanfiction"._ **

**_Journal?_ **

**_What is "Y/N?"_ **

**_I gotta give it to them, these fans are quite creative. Perhaps I should tell them I read their things of me._ **

**_Hold up._ **

**_OH JOURNAL WHY AM I A WEREWOLF IN THIS ONE?_ **

**_NOOOOOOOOO_ **

**_AND TOM IS A VAMPIRE_ **

**_AAAAAAAAAAAA_ **

**_i regret it._ **

**_-Double scrub bob_ **

~

Other side of the page. 

**_So...they want me gone._ **

**_Good luck without me._ **

**_-Your lovely parasite, Tony._ **

**_P.s. Robert can you stop reading fanfiction I can see you reading smut of yourself. That's creepy even for me. Also you owe me another bagel._ **

~

**_2019_ **

**_Journal 45_ **

**_Dear Journal,_ **

**_Its about to happen. Just one more day of Tony and I'm free. I'm ready to reopen my wings and fly off to new things. Goodbye Tony. Old friend. It was fun together but I gotta go. See you in whatever life time._ **

**_-Your ex host, Robert_ **

**_~_ **

**_2020_ **

******_Present Day_ **

Robert was free. Endgame was done beautifully. Almost like Tony Stark's swan song. A swan who would sing for one last time before departing. He recalled feeling a weight heavier than the world being lifted off of him when the press tours ended. It was weird to now wake up without a judgemental voice snapping at him, no dreams of gore, no relatives or friends scared of him. He didn't even mind Susan when she found out about Tony. 

Having a loving wife, therapist, a wide circle of friends, and loyal fans helped. The love of others around him was breaking the curse of Tony Stark. 

Tony was gone. Forever vanished into thin air as what he should've been. 

Nothing more but a tale. 

Everyday was a sunny day for the former Iron Man even if it was raining. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

At least. That is what he wanted to believe


	20. Fate

The house was quiet today. Deep within thick walls of stone and aged wood was a body in the basement. A young woman's body that was broken and battered. Her jaw was hanging on by mere loose skin, her exposed breasts opened up like a bloody rose with ribs and lungs bursted from her back, and the haunted look in her eyes completed the look of a violent homicide. The lamp above her body shook with a long creak of rusted metal. Dull yellow somehow made the warm color of life seem so beautiful even if spilled over the ground. To her right was the guilty man. In his hands was the woman's heart. Tears flowed down the man's face but it was too late. 

He killed her. 

He _killed_ her. 

The only sounds in the cold room were his breathing, the creaking above him, and the sobbing. 

The man who brought smiles, tears, and love to the world around him was now a murderer. He had mercilessly stripped a woman's life from her piece by piece. 

It was too late to fix anything; the damage had been done. 

The silence was only broken with more sobbing while he held the freshly dug out heart. 

"I'm sorry, Doctor...." was all Robert could say. 

His head leaned against the wall behind him as he slowly accepted the mess around him. It was cold. He was cold. The corpse was cold.

Robert let his eyes follow the dancing lamp light as a wave of nausea swept over him like a great sea. 

He picked up the heart in his hands and began to suck on one of the large veins, making a sickening squishing noise as his teeth dug in. 

Tony was right, he thought. Blood didn't taste so bad after all. It's sweet or bitter depending on the person. 

His teeth were now squeezing the vein, desperate for more blood. A part of Robert's skin shuddered with bite he took. It was unnatural. The remains of his sanity was waning fast like a candle nearing its end. 

His mouth was filling and swallowing blood. Robert couldn't take it. It was high time to admit to himself what he had tried to hide. 

Tony's absence had its own cost. 

If Tony couldn't have Robert's life, he would take life instead.

In the dark were the sounds of hard gulps draining the lifeless organ dry. 

Whatever remained of the pale heart, he just simply chewed on it. It strangely reminded him of eating a fleshy, mishapened rubber ball. Human teeth had unfortunately too few canines for Robert, making him resort to ripping it apart with his hands. 

Every bite was savored. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH"

A high pitched scream rung from the stairs above. Susan Downey stood in the doorway with her hands covering her face. She was now witness to the culprit eating away at his victim. It was all over the news screen a couple days ago that a therapist went missing after clocking out of her work. The local law enforcement chalked it up to being another lost cause of an unfortunate victim of circumstances. Maybe if they had questioned the staff, they could've saved her life. But who would tell on a handsome, fine actor who paid them off generously and some sweet kisses as a bonus? 

Robert's eyes began to reveal that familiar icy blue chill, glowing in dark as his bloodied face was obscured. 

Unhinged, demented laughter rose in his chest and out like a great roar. 

As he laughed, fresh tears formed on the rims of his eyes. That was the last of Robert being washed away. 

Tony Stark had finally won. 


	21. Epilogue

Tony Stark won. 

After twelve years of struggling for control in a body that wasn't his, begging his host to give in, manipulating him to believe he was always in control, Tony finally won. Now he had Robert's old life in his control. 

The dark man grabbed a pen and the old journal from Robert's old desk. With a wicked smile, he opened it up to where Robert had left off before the final take over. 

**_Journal 56_ **

**_SUSAN! GET THE KIDS OUT. I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE. GET THEM OUT OF HERE AND YOURSELF. KNOW THAT I WILL ALWAYS LO-_ **

And that was it. 

This was the final moment recorded before Robert fell onto the ground for Tony to take his place. 

Poor him. He never should've made the deal. 

Tony got curious after that. He flipped to the previous pages to fondly recall what happened before that. 

_**Journal 54** _

_**Dear Journal,** _

_**Tony is back....** _

_**Tony is back...** _

_**Tony is back...** _

_**He couldn't leave me alone. I thought he was gone for good. The endgame death should've finished him off. It was supposed to sever him from me for good. When I thought I was free, Tony was still there. I heard him laughing when I said "F**k Tony Stark"** _ _**I believe I may have accidentally revived him? But I have another theory.** _

_**I don't think he left at all. Maybe he did for a short period of time. It started again a couple weeks ago when my legs began to collapse under me and my arms wouldn't budge when I would wake up every morning. Then something else happened that I just couldn't shake off.** _

_**I was meeting a fan on a normal day; a young boy no older than about ten?** _ _**I honestly thought he was so sweet and kind to me and was wishing me good luck on my other projects. It felt so good to hear that from a fan for once. When I thought 'he's so sweet' I swear, Journal, I heard in my mind Tony whisper a single phrase that made my skin crawl.** _

_**"I wonder if he tastes sweet"** _

_**That scared me to my core, Journal; I knew exactly what he meant.** _

_**I remember looking down at the boy with horror in my eyes. Poor kid got so scared and began to blame himself for scaring me. My heart broke into two and when I hugged him, I felt a surge of energy pulse through me in a split second. It was like electricity burning from my head to my toes. Journal, I think..I think he's feeding me unwanted pangs of something. I tell you, in that moment, I wanted to rip the kid apart.** _

_**I wanted to KILL HIM.** _

**_That is a terrifying thought. I've met all kinds of fans before from the overly shy to the crazy kinds that wouldn't hesistate to burn entire nations for me. I have been flattered to out right enraged sometimes with my Ducklings but never to want to kill them._ **

**_I could never do that._ **

**_Yet there I was with a sickening sense to kill a young boy. A child!_ ** ****

**_Tony kept whispering to me to kill him and...I can't write the next part what he wanted me to do to him._ ** ****

**_I can tell you the gist of it. He wanted me to...eat..the kid. To take someone's life because Tony said regular food was no longer enough. He craved something more substantial so he could live on. I tried asking him why didn't he disappear after Endgame but he only laughed._ **

**_Ever since that meeting, Tony's been influencing my emotions. I've been having cravings because of him and I've grown more and more curious. What would my neighbor taste like? What about that snarky reporter last week who picked on me while poking my gut? How about those nasty kids I see bullying the girl scouts? Maybe if I...._ **

**_NO!_ **

**_I can't give in to that! I can't. Perhaps I'll talk to my therpaist tomorrow. I'll see if I can get some medication for this. Journal, what is even going on? First Tony returns and gives me weird thoughts of cannibalism? Why cannibalism of all things? And another thing I need answers to is why is Tony evil in the first place?_ **

**_When I was a young lad, I knew the Iron Man as a kind, generous, humble and genius superhero who never abandoned his friends. Tony Stark was a hero humbled by life and death and who had learned to give to the world; not take it. Of course as my peers and I knew, he was a fantasy and nothing more. That didn't stop us from trying to be like Iron Man and do good for our fellow friends and family._ **

**_In a way, Tony was my own hero. And I became that symbol a long time ago. I wanted to be like Tony and shine out for other people who looked up to him._ **

**_I want to know why he became so bitter. Why did he resent people? Why try and manipulate me to get his ways? I wish we were friends, Tony._ **

**_-Rob_ **

Tony snorted at the last paragraph and flipped the page. This one had little spots of blood on it.

_**Journal 55** _

_**I feel him, Journal. He's wiggling in my skin as I'm writing this. The cravings are getting stronger and I don't know how much longer I can hold him back. I bit my arm today and bled for a while. I still feel it throbbing with pain. I lost control of myself for a moment so sorry if I get blood on you,Journal.** _

**_I plan to see my therapist tonight. I hope she won't mind if I stop by again twice in a day. I did tell her yesterday about the cravings and she has grown concerned. I also told her about Tony being back and she has one session with him. That's tonight._ **

**_Tony, you better not do anything to her. I can tell you want to hurt her just by you biting my arm._ **

**_I hope this works._ **

**_-R_ **

****Tony laughes out loud in a cackle; he already knew how that went. But in his roaring laughter were new tears.


	22. What remains will remain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short one shot taking place after Tony finally succeeds.

It had been a while since his last journal entry. No, Robert's last entry. Tony almost forgot about it and it remained almost for it was nearly unavoidable as it sat on an old desk that had thick dust like snow. How long has it been?, Tony asked himself. Weeks? Months? Who knows? Time didn't matter now that he had what he wanted. Tony would forever recall the day he took over his host. 

Tony closed his eyes and allowed the echoes of Robert's last scream replay. 

Over and over in its utmost clarity. Each breath Robert breathed was weakening under the pressure of Tony's writhing under his skin. Tony needed to live and Robert needed to die. Yet Robert needed to be alive in order for Tony to live. Tony had already contemplated on that inevitable day when he could no longer live in his host's skin. At first it sent chills down his spine. This body was perfect for him. It had everything he wanted: A beating heart, a brain, legs, arms, and eyes that could make anyone bend to him. It scared him once more. 

Tony couldn't afford to let Robert die. 

Not now or ever. 

Another second passed, then suddenly a realization came to him. Maybe...he didn't have to. 

"Ah..." Was his mere sigh. "I think...I know what to do." 

A wicked smile marred the once soft face like a dark stain on a masterpiece, still twisting Robert's old image. Tony breathed in a long breath before he began to think aloud to himself again. Hearing himself talk was music to his ears. 

"If Robert were to die, it wouldn't be for long. I'll feel his body rot six feet under though, which I'm not prepared to...feel." 

Tony popped open another bottle of scotch and instead of grabbing the glass next to it, he decided to just chug some of it. He could feel the burning liquid scorch his throat, making it clear that Robert either didn't drink alcohol or hadn't in a long time. Either way, he didn't care. 

"Sooner or later some sobbing fools are going to be desperate enough to get him back from the grave. Seeing as how I got here, I don't see why not the same for him. They'll bring him back." 

An icy chuckle filled a beat of momentary silence. 

"Those cry baby, die-hard, desperate, thirsty, fans of his will bring him back. By bringing him back, they'll bring me back. All I would need to do is make them cling to him. Clinging to him is clinging to me." 

His chuckles became louder, borderlining loud laughter. 

"I'll get to keep him forever. I'll forever be Tony Stark! huehehahaHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH" 

Tony's laughter soon ascended to mad cackling like an old witch atop a mountain proclaming her evil plans for no one to hear. Twelve long years was an eternity to Tony and he couldn't wait for another eternity more. 

Meanwhile as Tony's madness raged on like fire, a voice in his mind pierced through the noise. 

" _Why?"_

"Why?" Tony mocked. "Why?" 

The voice's only reply was a sob. 

_"You took everything from me!"_

"I merely made it better!" 

_"No you didn't!"_

"Yes I did." Tony snarled. "You're not just a means to end anymore. You'll be a means to all eternity." 

The sudden sound of a door unlocking shook Tony out of his daze and his fight with the voice in his head. There were no footsteps, only a young female voice in the open crack. 

"Mr.Downey?" She called. "Are you going to your next photoshoot? It's in an hour!" 

Tony smiled widely, this time much more naturally than the one they used to practice. It came on smoothly. 

"I'll be there!" He chimed. "Thanks for reminding me!" 

Then the door closed again. 

Before Tony could further bully the voice in his mind, his hand was raised to his own face- slapping him hard with the force of a bull. 

"OW!" 

_"YOU DARE TAKE MY OWN LAST NAME? "_

Tony's denial cracked. He realized that this was Robert somehow awake again. 

"You...YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING-OW!" 

Another slap came for the other cheek, reddening it. 

"OW!" 

"OW!" 

"OW!" 

Tony's hand kept slapping his face. It was so painful that his cheeks were numbing themselves out in a desperate attempt to save him. 

_"You took my body! You took my hope from me! And then you had the gall to take my name! I'd rather DIE than let you take it! And you're not going to the shoot without looking like the crying brat you are!"_

Tony snarled with each hit he took. Water was already filling his eyes out of pure pain. The tears would soon come out over those hot red cheeks, barely cooling him down from the violent strikes. Tony's hand finally rested, held by his other one. 

_"What remains will remain, Tony. You might live on forever but I'll also remain."_

This time, a laugh came from within Tony's head, sounding malicious. 

_"On the day you'll decide to die will the day I'll finally leave you alone. Until then.."_

Tony felt something inside him rise out of his mouth like boiling revenge. Every drop of alcohol, bite, and snack of the day spilled onto the carpet with a horrid stench. It compelled him to keep vomiting up more. 

_"You're stuck here. With me."_

Tony's head swam and warped with naseua as Robert was laughing. Somehow, it was far louder and far more wicked than Tony's. It left Tony wandering a possibility he never considered before. 

Was Robert actually evil? 


End file.
